Promise of You
by GodFather21
Summary: When the Volturi attack Forks, Edward and his family must fight. Who will live and who will die? Who will end up with who? Is everything even as it seems? Warning: Has very explicit language! Story from Edward, Bella, and Jacobs POV... Contains juicy lemons!
1. Wake up the Voiceless

**I hope you will all work with me as I work on this story. I'm not sure of the direction it will take but I have a very strong idea. This story has strong references to the original twilight series however is a different story entirely. I hope you enjoy my work and feel free to leave me your thoughts and Ideas!! Also I highly encourage you find a way to listen to the music suggested for each chapter as it will add insight as to my inspiration for the chapter itself.**

_**Note: all names and characters are property of Stephanie Meyers. She holds all copyrights to them not me!**_

Songs for Chapter:

Story of the Year – Wake up the voiceless

EPOV

It had been a long couple of weeks. I wasn't sure of the date. Time seemed to blend together now days.

I had spent most of my time with Alice trying to find others like us to help us fight Aro and the Volturi.

You see our family is different from most others. We are, as we like to call ourselves "vegetarians."

The Volturi on the other hand are the culmination of every vampire legend ever created. They hunt humans day and night. Feeding off the blood and fear of them.

Generally my family would keep to ourselves. However since they attacked near our home it has been all out war since then.

I felt bad for the people of Forks Washington. The unsuspecting victims of this small town. A huge population of my high school had been killed or taken at the hands of the Volturi. Chief Swan has been working for days on end since the attack along side my father Carlisle searching for answers.

Poor Chief Swan. He lost his only daughter. I can't recall her name, or the names of anyone else for that matter. My mind has been in over drive since the attacks.

It hasn't just been the attacks of the Volturi that have plagued my family. Our treaty was broken without our doing so. The Native tribe of LaPush has sent its Wolf warriors against my family and I.

Jacob and his pack of werewolves, I hated most of them because they never trusted us. They never believe we mean no harm to the poor mortals of this small, boring town. I wanted to rip most of them to pieces, all of them but Jacob, the leader.

He had taken a chance of friendship with us when he took over the pack. Unfortunately his dimwitted pack of mutts never let him trust us. I heard the thoughts they have of my family and I. Stupid mutts.

Jacob was trying to convince them to join us against the Volturi. He could easily command them, but Jacob has never been one to demand. One of the reasons I liked him as a person. He wants to destroy the Volturi as much as I do. He lost a really good friend in the attacks.

God what was her name? Chief Swan's daughter. I had seen her in passing at school from a distance. She was just like any other mortal, nothing special, unless you count her ability to trip over the wind.

"Edward… Edward… We have to get moving. Something's coming but I don't know what it is." Alice was never very good at handling the un-seeable.

"Is it the Mutts?" I asked her.

"No, this is something much bigger. Something like us. But its blurry, I can't see it clearly but its vampire."

"Fine, call Carlisle and let him know we are coming home. Maybe he knows something."

We ran as fast as we could. I could hear the fear in Alice's mind. It made me uneasy because Alice was generally fearless. Carlisle had no idea what to make of Alice's vision. He told us to come home as fast as possible.

**Edward doesn't know Bella? This is madness! Also why did the Volturi attack Forks? I thought they were supposed to stop these kinds of things from happening! Like I said, be ready for a lot of twists and turns. Nothing is as it seems. **


	2. The Unknown

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm hoping it has your curiosity peaked! Be prepared for a lot of unexpected twists and turns!**

Songs for Chapter:

Unknown Soldier – Breaking Benjamin

BPOV

It felt like years since the fire had starting burning every inch of my body. The pain held no equal. I tried to move but every inch of my body lay in a state of paralysis. I wanted to scream but I had no voice. Images flashed in my head of faces but they were all nameless. A whole lifetime of memories I couldn't recall flashed before my closed eyes.

Then suddenly without warning the fire dissipated. I was sure I was dead. I could no longer feel my heart beat. The blackness that surrounded me during the fire remained, however it seemed calmer. Then came voices, crystal clear voices I had never before heard.

I opened my eyes; sure I would see hell itself. However bright light filled my eyes as they adjusted to my new surroundings. I noticed my breathing was slowing to a regular pace. How was it I was breathing but had no heartbeat?

"Ah good, you're awake!"

A wise old voice stood out amongst the rest of the chatter. I had never heard it before but the wisdom within it made me think he could be trusted to the fullest extent.

"Come here dear Bella and let us have a look at you!"

I turned my head towards the voice and noticed a man of slight stature with almost translucent skin. He had long flowing jet-black hair and his eyes were a milky red. If I could feel fear or be uneasy right now I'm sure I would feel it. However my emotions were locked away right now into a state of melancholy. I couldn't feel anything.

"Don't be frightened my child! My name is Aro, you are safe here." His wise voice sounded almost angelic.

"Aro… Where am I? What's going on?" I almost didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded like a beautiful melody, like the voice of a beautiful angel.

"Fear not my child. You are amongst friends. We are the Volturi, a strong clan of wise and powerful vampires. You have been transformed into one of us."

I felt my eyes grow wide with fear. Suddenly every emotion I was searching for hit me at once; fear, anger, uneasiness. A Vampire? That was impossible! Things like that only existed in horror stories and movies!

Stories about creatures who strike fear into humans and thirst for their blood. At the thought of the word my throat seared in pain. If my eyes could water I'm sure they would have.

Aro noticed and chuckled lightly. "Of course my child, answers later. First you need to eat."

**I thought it would be interesting if neither Edward nor any of the Cullen's had been the one to change Bella. How will this affect them when they meet? Edward has never had to resist Bella's blood. What will this mean? Read on!**


	3. Everything you want

**I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far! My aim right now is to introduce the main characters and where they are in the story or why they are where they are.**

Songs for this chapter:

David Archuleta - Crush

Blake Shelton – Don't make me

Vertical Horizon – Everything you want

_JPOV_

How could I have been so stupid? The last time I saw her I had to push her. The guilt inside me plagued every inch of my soul. Sleep was something I couldn't find anymore. Every time I close my eyes her face swarmed my dreams. Why did I have to push her like that?

(2 weeks earlier)

"Hey Bells!" I called as I ran out of my front door.

I had spent most of the day working on my car when she called. She called to ask if I wanted to go to the beach with her and some friends, it was the first sunny day in weeks. I of course agreed. I loved spending time with Bella, even if it was with a bunch of other people.

She flashed a dazzling smile at me. "Hey Jake! How's the car coming along?"

"Oh you know, the rabbit is just as fast as ever." We both chuckled at our little inside joke. In all reality the rabbit wasn't fast at all, but only because it wasn't running yet.

"So you ready to go? Everyone is already at the beach waiting."

I hated when she had to remind me that we wouldn't be alone. "Yea, who alls gonna be there?"

I had to pretend like I cared. If I didn't she would never invite me and our already limited amount of time together would lessen.

She gave me a quirky grin. "You know the usual. Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica… No one important. I mean we're not there so the party cant start right?" She started laughing.

I couldn't help but smile when she was so upbeat. "Of course not! It's like an unwritten rule. No parties without Bella and Jake!"

I wasn't sure if I should add this last part, but I had resolved over the last few days I wasn't going to hold back if I wanted to be with Bella.

"So lets get to our triple date shall we?" I held out my arm like a gentleman and waited for her to take it.

Her reaction was exactly what I had feared. She gave off a very uncomfortable vibe. It looked like she was looking for the words to let me down easy. I'm so stupid!

"Jake," She said slowly. "I've told you, we're just friends. I love you but not like that. I… I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened and we weren't friends anymore. I'd die!"

I had to play cool. I didn't want this day to become uncomfortable.

"Chills Bells I know haha. I'm just messin around. Geez!" I faked my best laugh and apparently it worked. She half sighed half laughed.

Why was I so stupid?! Better yet why was Bella so blind? I knew we would be great together. After all isn't your spouse supposed to be your best friend? Women were so complicated.

We headed to the beach and we picked on each other the entire way. We traded jokes about each other's cars and dads. I finally won the battle when I told her if she wasn't nice I'd take the engine in her truck apart again and she could ride in Charlie's police cruiser to school.

"Bout time you two love birds got here!" Angela. I admired her, she was what Bella didn't.

"You know us! Had to have some alone make-out time." I joked. I shot a side-glance at Bella. She didn't look to amused. She actually looked aggravated.

" The next person to say something about me and Casanova over here," she shot a thumb at me, "gets a foot in the ass! Agreed?"

Everyone looked from me to her and back again kind of shocked. I was shocked too. Bella usually just went with the jokes. Something was off today. I tried to play it off for everyone.

"It's a love hate thing." I said simply.

"Seems more like a hate thing to me." Mike said laughing.

I couldn't stand Mike sometimes. He as such a dick when it came to Bella and I. Jealousy didn't suit him.

"That's ok Mike, at least she loves him. That's more than I can say for you!" Ben said laughing.

"Don't worry Mike I still love you." Jessica said, she was such a drama queen. Her obsession with Mike annoyed me too.

Not that I liked Jessica. In fact it was the opposite. I disliked both of them equally.

I looked over at Bella. She was standing silently fuming, hands folded over her chest. I tried to get her to loosen up a bit.

"Chill Bells. Everyone is just joshin around." I said, nudging her shoulder with my elbow.

I guess she wasn't in a joking mood. She yelled loudly and walked off. A few seconds later her truck roared to life and the sound slowly faded into the distance.

**Did I cut it off at a bad time? Haha sorry. Well I've got to keep yall in suspense! So enjoy the next chapter!**


	4. One Thing

**So I'm sure you all are wondering why the hell Bella just took off right? Well your going to find out right now! I promise that I'll get back to Edward and the present soon!!!**

Songs for Chapter:

Finger Eleven – One Thing

BPOV

I wasn't sure why I stormed off. I was so sick of everyone trying to make something more out of Jacob and I then what it was. Or maybe I was just afraid to let myself open up and feel for him. I had known Jacob almost all my life and the thought of anything happening to that friendship was more then I could bear.

I stomped my foot down on the gas as hard as I could. My old rickety truck protested but I reached my maximum speed of 55 mph in a few short minutes. What was I running from? Jacob was an amazing guy. We always had fun together, there was never a dull moment. Even if there was drama around us we found a way to laugh about something.

He had been there through every bad relationship I had ever been in. I never understood why, but he was always there when I needed him. Was I just afraid to take that next step because I didn't want him to turn into every other ex I had?

As I rounded the corner and my house came into view I heard the honking of Jacobs car behind me. Great! Now I had to try and explain myself to him. Truth be told I didn't exactly know why I left! Was it embarrassment and not anger?

I parked my truck and got out. I stood there as Jacob parked behind me and came jogging up.

"Umm… Bells what the hell was that about?" He asked in a half pant. He looked as if he ran the entire way here.

"Nothing." I lied. He eyed me suspiciously and I knew my lie didn't work. He knew me too well.

"It wasn't nothing Bells. What the hell got into you back there? I mean its not like people don't joke all the time about us."

"I don't know Jake. I'm just sick of people talking about something they don't know anything about! People need to learn to mind their own business."

He looked confused, hell I felt confused. What exactly didn't people know? We were best friends. Or was their something I was missing? Were we… could we be more than friends? Was I the only one blind to that fact?

"Bells… What's going on inside that head of yours? You're acting funny. Did I say something wrong?"

I was shocked! Jacob never seemed to say the wrong thing. In fact now that I thought about it he always said the right thing. He always seemed to have the words to make me laugh even when I was crying.

"Of course not Jake! You never say anything wrong. I think that's part of the problem." I didn't even know why I said that. I was always good at knowing my feelings.

His eyes lit up in an excited and confused sort of way. He got a cocky smirk on his face. Strangely my heart began to flutter.

"Oh really?" He said in a teasing way. "So I always say the right thing? So if I said right now that you're the most amazing girl I've ever seen… Then what would you say?"

My heart began to pound as he said it. If my chest were visible you would certainly see it trying to jump out of my body. Why was my heart doing that? My mind ran a million miles a minute.

"Jake, I really don't know what to say right now. My head is completely a mess right now. I… I just don't know anything right now."

He stood silent for a second. The world around us seemed to go dark. In that brief moment it felt like there was no one in the world but him and I standing there. My heart kept trying to jump out of my chest as I stared at him.

He moved slowly towards me. I took a half step back and stopped.

"Bells, what's your heart telling you right now?"

**So I hate to stop it here, but I think it's important to look at this from both Bella's and Jacobs's perspectives. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!**


	5. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Ok so I know the last chapter ended on a hanger. But hey what's life without excitement and anticipation? So now find out what happens. Does Bella realize her and Jake would be great together?**

Songs for Chapter:

The Scene Aesthetic – Beauty in the Breakdown

Aaron Rothe – What beautiful is

Hoobastank – Running Away

JPOV

"Bells, what's your heart telling you right now?"

I wasn't sure what was going to happen. All I know was my body seemed to move on its own. My heart was doing summersaults in my body and all I could see was her. She was so beautiful. He long brown hair and her deep chocolate colored eyes. The glow in her eyes when she smiled. Her silky pale skin and her soft lips.

"Jake my heart is telling me the same thing my head is. I don't know how I feel. I love you but I don't know how I love you." She was almost whispering.

I was right in front of her now. I put my hands on her shoulders. She didn't flinch; she just stood silent as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Well then see what your heart and mind tells you after this." I said calmly

I brought my right hand up and cupped her face with it. I leaned forward and she followed. My lips met hers and after a short second her lips parted and I felt her warm breath upon mine. Slowly our tongues met and they began to dance like a beautiful play.

My heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Every dream I had ever had was coming true right now. I was tenderly kissing the girl, no the woman of my dreams. The amazing thing was that one this wasn't a dream, and two she was kissing back with just as much passion as I was.

BPOV

He took a final step closer to me and was inches away. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt so at peace with the world. I stared into his eyes as he spoke.

"Well then see what your heart and mind tells you after this."

His right hand gently cupped my face and he leaned into me. Without commanding my body to I followed suit. As our lips met my world was suddenly in a daze. Every fear, every concern, every bad relationship I had been in vanished. I parted my lips to let our kiss deepen. His sweet warm breath hit mine like a title wave. I felt his tongue reach mine and euphoria stuck me. I had never felt so much passion in all my life. It was like every fairy tale I had ever read, every movie I had ever seen was happening to me right now.

Suddenly I pulled back. I couldn't do this. Why not? No, I couldn't let anything happen to our friendship.

I turned and ran inside without stopping to look back. I slammed the door shut behind me and stood in the hallway. Tears began to pour from my eyes. God I was so stupid! Why did I just run from the most perfect first kiss ever?

On top of that I knew that what I just did had hurt Jacob more then anything else in the world. Why couldn't I see the truth right in front of my eyes? I loved Jacob Black. There was no denying it now. I couldn't let it end like this.

I turned and opened the door. I ran out into the yard but it was too late. I saw Jacobs's taillights down the road. He was gone. Did I just ruin the best thing to ever happen to me?

JPOV

I hit the gas and took off as fast as I could. Stupid Jacob! Why the hell did I kiss her? I just pushed the most important girl in my life away from me. But why did she kiss me back like she did if she didn't care?

Women were so confusing. Either way I just ruined our friendship. I pushed her too hard. All she wanted was to be friends and I couldn't do that. Stupid Jacob! What the hell was wrong with me!?

My dad raised me to be patient. "Patience is a virtue Jacob," he would always tell me. "Good things come to those who wait," he would say. But stupid me had to push.

I felt a hole where my heart should be. I couldn't blame Bella. She didn't want any of this to happen. I had thrown my heart into the air and fired the bullet myself.

I was so consumed with what happened next that I didn't see it coming. One minute the roads were clear and the next it was covered in figures in black cloaks. They stood motionless in the road staring at my car.

Two of the figures stepped ahead of the rest and lowered their hoods. Shock hit me as I saw the beauty and horror mixed together. They looked like angels. Then I saw their eyes, crimson red eyes that pierced my soul.

"Leeches." Was all I could say.

**Ok so I hope you're not mad I stopped it there. But I feel like its time to get back to the present. Don't worry, I will eventually come back and explain what happened during the attack. I must admit writing this chapter was very difficult for me. I hate having to possibly ruin something so perfect. **


	6. Brink of Disaster

**So at the end of the last chapter I said I thought we needed to get back to the present. Particularly Edward and the Cullen's.**

Songs for Chapter:

Mae – Brink of Disaster

Linkin Park – Paper cut

EPOV

We all sat in silence. No one even breathed as Alice began seeing a vision. I of course saw it instantly in my mind. My eyes grew wide as I saw what was coming. The Volturi, not just the guard, but also Aro and his newborns.

That's when I saw her face. The face of an angel turned into a monster. Chief Swan's daughter. I had never noticed how beautiful she was. Even before she was changed she was beautiful now that I thought about it. If I had a heart it would have been a mix of emotions right now.

Had I tried to get to know her I maybe could have saved her. I couldn't blame myself for that. I couldn't save everyone. But for some reason I felt like I should have been there to save her. I also noticed two more familiar faces, Ben and Angela. I didn't really know either of them but from what I did they were both very nice people. Now they were all damned to this eternal hell.

Alice slowly opened her eyes as the rest of the house sat waiting anxiously. We had managed to gather a lot of nomads and close friends of the family, over 250 to be exact.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked in an almost too serene voice. He was always very good at masking his feelings. But because of my ability I could hear what he really wanted to say. _How many will fall? How many people did we condemn by asking them to come here?_

He always thought of everyone before himself. He was possibly the noblest creature to ever exist.

"Aro is coming personally. Along with his guard and his promising newborns from Forks." Alice said in a dazed voice.

"Good! More of them to tear apart!" Emmett boomed

"There's more." I said before anyone got too excited.

"There's a reason Aro picks his newborns. We all know that. If he thinks they can be gifted he takes them. Ben and Angela are nothing too special. Ben is very strong even for a new born. Angela is only alive because of Ben." Everyone watched in anticipation. They knew something was coming.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm the mood in the house. He knew that whatever Alice had seen would come as a shock of mixed emotions to everyone here.

"But then there's Bella."

"Bella Swan!?" Carlisle asked shocked.

Alice looked down at the floor. For some reason she always had a fondness for Bella. It also didn't help that I clenched my teeth when I said her name.

"Yes, Chief Swan's daughter. She is very gifted and Aro knows it. She's a shield."

Shocked and awe filled the room mixed with fear and anticipation. We had all heard about shields, but no one here had ever met one. It was more thought of as a Vampire myth, and the myth changed based on the vampire.

"So what exactly can she do with her shield?" Esme's voice sang softly from behind Carlisle. You could hear a small trace of not only fear but also sadness. Esme, like me, never liked the idea of turning someone who had a choice. And with how much Carlisle and Chief Swan had been working together it just didn't seem fair.

"Well so far it protects her from any type of ability that gets inside her mind. Gifts like Edwards, Aro's, and even Jane's. But if Aro teaches her how to use it, which he is, she will be able to protect anyone she wants along with herself from it. Meaning if she uses it Edward wont be able to hear what's in Aro or anyone else's mind she uses the shield on."

As Alice explained this Carlisle sat staring at me. His thoughts were centered on the way I said Bella's name. He knew me better then anyone and he could tell it wasn't fear or worry that made me say her name the way I did.

_You feel a connection to her don't you son?_ I nodded at him so only he could see. A small smile fell onto his face.

He had waited so long for me to feel a connection with someone. He was so sad when I didn't feel it with Rosalie.

_I don't know what's going to happen son, but everything will work out. If this connection is real and strong then we will get her away from Aro._ Carlisle always had so much faith, especially in me. I never understood it.

I nodded again to say thank you. I wish I could explain this feeling. I pictured her face again in my head. I thought back to the very few times I had seen her as a mortal. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't believe I blinded myself to her beauty.

How could I have ever thought she was mediocre? She was far from it. I wanted to rip Aro to pieces for taking her life away from her. Then I thought about Jacob.

This would crush him. I felt pity for him. After seeing his thoughts, especially the last time he had seen her, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He loved Bella more then anything. Now she was his mortal enemy.

I couldn't think about that now. I had to get her away from Aro at all costs. Bella was not a killer and Aro would surely turn her into one. I couldn't have that. I would give my own life to ensure that!

**So now that Edward remembers who Bella is, will he be able to get her away from Aro? How will Jake react when he finds out Bella is a vampire? Are Edwards feelings for Bella love? **


	7. Nowhere Kids

**Ok, sorry for not updating right away. Work kicked my butt the other day and I was too tired to write. But hey, good things come to those who wait. So I hope you think this is good and worth the wait. Please feel free to read and review. Give me thoughts and ideas! I'd love to hear them.**

Songs for chapter:

Smile Empty Soul – Nowhere Kids

Linkin Park – In the End

BPOV

It had been 3 weeks since my change from mortal to vampire. I had learned a lot about our world and the mortal world. When you didn't sleep or get tired it was easy to learn a lot in a short time. I had discovered I also had a few talents as a vampire. I could resist the taste and smell of human blood, which for a newborn was unheard of. Aro didn't really enjoy this, but I couldn't bring myself to harm a human. After several failed attempts to get me to drink human blood he gave in. He brought me a selection of animals to see which one appealed most to me, I chose the Jaguar.

It didn't fully cool the burning in my throat, but as time went on I learned more and more to ignore it. I also learned to how to better ignore the scent of human blood. It was very appealing however not for me.

Another ability I learned I had was called a shield. I possessed the ability to shield my mind from the abilities of others like me. Jane for example wasn't happy when she learned this. She has the ability to make you think you're in tremendous amounts of pain. When it didn't affect me she became angry and used it on everyone around her. But the extent of my ability, according to Aro, went far beyond just being able to protect myself. He had begun teaching me how to push my shield onto others. I could protect whomever I so chose and myself.

One thing Aro didn't know about my ability was that when I placed my shield around someone I could use his or her abilities as well. It was very interesting using Aro's ability. I could read every thought a person had ever had. I could sense Aro had a suspicion about this part of my ability. He refused to let me touch him. I'm not sure why, maybe a dark path he didn't want me to know about.

He told me he didn't want my beautiful mind to see such horrible things. He loved me as a daughter, or so it seemed.

"Well then my dear, shall we continue your training?" Aro asked as he walked up behind me.

I spent any free time I had standing in the main chamber simply staring at the wall. I used to time to try to remember my past, the time from before I was a vampire. I spent many hours without success however. It pained me to have these images of people I couldn't remember.

"Of course Master Aro. Anything I can do to better myself for the sake of the Volturi, and you of course."

"Very well my child, very well indeed. Today I want to try something a little different." He said eyeing me cautiously. "I want you to try and push your shield out of your mind. Leave it open so to speak."

I was a bit confused on what he was asking. Did he want me to try and drop my shield completely? Why?

"Master what are you asking exactly? Are you going to try and read my thoughts?"

He chuckled.

"No my dear child no. Instead I'm going to have Alec try and use his ability."

This worried me a little bit. I had been told of Alec's ability, seen it a few times against mortals at feeding time. He would leave you with none of your senses. You couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. He walked up next to Aro as if he had been called over.

"As you wish Master Aro. I'm not sure it will work though."

"It doesn't hurt to try my child, it doesn't hurt."

I nodded and acted as if I was trying to lower my shield. I didn't want to risk Aro reading my mind while I was senseless from Alec. I couldn't risk Aro knowing I could use other people's abilities. For some reason I felt like I couldn't fully trust Aro. He always seemed so honest and up front, neither his face nor his voice made me think otherwise.

I must have played the part very well. Aro and Alec both looked at me with disappointment. Aro wanted this badly, and I knew the very reason why. He was suspicious of me. I couldn't make any mistakes.

"That's enough children. We will work on this more tomorrow. For now let us feed and be merry!"

Aro turned and walked away without another word or glance. As he started walking away the chamber doors opened and a fresh new crop of humans walked in for the frenzy. This never sat well with me, why did they have to harm innocent people?

I couldn't say anything however. If I tried to rebel then Aro and the rest of the Volturi would surly destroy me. I couldn't put myself at that kind of risk, not until I knew who I was. Did I have a family, parents, brothers, and sisters? I didn't know, but I wanted more then anything to find out. Even fight a war for something I didn't believe in.

Once the feeding had finished Aro had one of his servants bring in my food. I never understood why he went out of his way to treat me special. It was another reason I didn't feel like I could trust him, and you could tell most of the other Volturi members weren't happy.

I ate quickly and as soon as I was finished I went to do my "meditating." I wanted to try and do as Aro wanted me, only without him being around or his knowledge of it. But as soon as I went to leave he placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Brothers and sisters, children and lovers gather around please. I wish to speak with all of you on a most important matter."

Everyone stopped immediately and began to form around Aro and I. They were like clones, all damned and following a wise Sheppard. It was pretty pathetic in all reality.

"As you all know there are several covens of vampires other then ourselves. Most all of which are small, maybe 3 or 4. However there are a few exception, and most of these are harmless to our world."

I had heard of these other covens, but I always thought they were all small groups of nomads who traveled together. Aro had told me of just one coven that was larger then most, the Denali family. They lived in Alaska and didn't feed off of human blood. Like myself they preferred animal blood, for whatever reason.

Aro explained this to me when he learned of my dislike for feeding on humans. He said that my dislike wasn't unheard of, just uncommon.

"However I have learned of one, and it is with great sadness that I must do what I do now."

A look of sympathy and then ice came over his face. The change was so fast a mere mortal wouldn't have noticed it.

"Most of you know of my long term friendship with Carlisle Cullen. He has helped many of our kind with accepting what we are by offering an alternative to feeding on human blood."

As he spoke many of the people in the room became rigid. Most of them didn't like that I myself didn't feed on human blood.

"The problem with this is," he continued. " That he has created enemies to the Volturi. His coven, the Cullen family, is opposed to us. They wish to destroy what we are. They wish to wage war!"

At his last words many threatening roars ripped from the throats of the surrounding vampires. Aro eyed me suspiciously as he finished his sentence. I played my part and roared in anger too. I now, more then ever, couldn't show any signs that I didn't agree with what the Volturi were.

I couldn't shake the sense that I had heard of this Cullen family before. I wasn't sure why, but I knew Aro was lying to his followers. I had to stand by him though. After all he was the only person I could ever remember to take care of me. I would fight at his side against this Cullen family, even if it meant my death.

**Notes: Sorry if the chapter seemed long. I felt it was important to really get an insight into Bella's mind as a new born. I also felt it was important to stick to Bella's true character from the Twilight series. But isn't it crazy she doesn't remember the Cullen's, or anyone else for that matter? Plus, where are Ben and Angela? Alice saw them in her vision but there is no mention of them. Guess you'll just have to hang around to find out!**


	8. When Everything Falls

**Ok, so now I think its time too take a look at both Jacob and Edward as the potential war looms. I promise I will answer any questions about Aro and the attack on Forks before the story is done. A good writer keeps his fans guessing lol. Also if your not into certain types of music and don't wanna listen to the songs for the chapter then I think you should at least read the lyrics. They add a lot of insight into the chapter.**

Songs for Chapter:

Haste the Day – When everything falls

JPOV

Each day was becoming more and more frustrating. Each night was becoming more and more restless. Edward had informed me of the vision Alice had seen not too long ago. I had to inform my pack, so I phased and called everyone to meet in the clearing in the woods just outside my house.

As I came upon the clearing my thoughts ran rampant. Everyone was nervous about this meeting. Because of our pack ability they already knew of the vision and everything Edward had told me.

_Ok so we all know why were here. A coven of vampires known as the Volturi is coming to Forks to destroy the Cullen's._ I wanted to be as blunt as possible, but I knew most of them would object. So I hid my real reason for wanting to fight with the Cullen's. Sam of course was the first to voice his thoughts on the matter.

Why is that our problem? Those leeches need to be destroyed. They can't be trusted!

Sam was such an arrogant dick sometimes. I waited to hear everyone else's opinion on the subject before I revealed the real reason behind us helping them.

_Honestly Jake Sam is right. We have no reason to risk the lives of anyone in the pack for the cold ones. They are our enemy, not our allies._

I understood Quil's reasoning for not liking the situation more then Sam's. His opinion was at least one made on reality rather then hatred.

_I won't fight with them! They are disgusting and they are our mortal enemies. We might as well lie down in front of them and let them kill us themselves!_

Leah was a dumb bitch. I think she was possibly more arrogant then Sam.

_Jake you know I'm always down for a good fight, but this isn't logical. Why do we care about a vampire war? Why should we risk our pack like Quil said for our enemy?_

Embry was also a very reasonable person. It also helped that I had been best friends with Quil and Embry my entire life.

Lets do it! Anything to get to rip some leeches apart!

Seth was the only other person in the pack who thought like me. He believed the Cullen's word on not wanting to harm humans. However he was young and not as experienced as the rest of us. Leah would kill me if anything happened to Seth.

_Ill do whatever you want me to Jake. My loyalty is more important then my personal opinion. If you go I will follow._

Jared was very loyal and noble. He was probably the better of all of us. I however couldn't listen to anymore of these excuses. I had to state my mind now before this got anymore ridiculous.

_Look I know most of you don't care about the Cullen's, and truth be told I don't either. But they have stuck with the treaty for several years so I know they can be trusted at their word._

Paul cut me off.

_Dude why are you so insistent on helping these monsters? Who cares about them? Let them have their war and die or live. It's not our place!_

_First of all don't interrupt me!_ I screamed._ Secondly, if you all would let me finish, the Volturi are the same coven that attacked Forks 3 weeks ago._

Shock filled the air at the mention of this.

_Yea that's right, the same ones who attacked and killed several humans just outside of here. They threatened our lands when they did that. Now they come again to fight with the ones we have a treaty with. We may not owe anything to the Cullen's, but we owe the reservation protection._

Everyone instantly understood, everyone but Sam and Paul of course. Why did they have to be so ignorant? Sam burst into a rage.

_Jacob you have lost your mind! I WILL not fight by the Cullen's. This isn't about protecting our people, this is about Bella! You're unbelievable! I never would have asked the pack to do this when I was Alpha._

How dare he accuse me of that! I mean don't get me wrong, a big part of me wanted revenge for Bella, but the bigger part wanted to defend out land and our people.

_SAM YOUR ARE THE MOST IGNORANT MOTHER FUCKER I'VE EVER MET! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD RISK EVERYONES LIFE FOR REVENGE? IF I ONLY WANTED REVENGE I WOULD GO ALONE. YOUR PROBLEM IS YOUR STILL UPSET THAT YOU DON'T RUN THIS PACK ANYMORE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS UNBELIEVEABLE. WE __**ARE**__ GOING TO HELP THE CULLEN'S, LIKE IT OR NOT._

I had never really used my Alpha voice before. I didn't believe in telling the pack what to do, but this was different from anything else. This was possibly life or death for our people, and everyone understood this instantly when I used my Alpha voice. They heard in my mind my reasons. They knew revenge was a bonus for protecting everything we had, our reason for being.

I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if we would make it through this. In fact I was almost sure some would die, but if we didn't fight for our families then we were not only cowards but we were dead already.

Everyone bowed his or her head in acceptance of my command. Not like they had a choice, they did so however willingly.

_How long do we have?_ Collin and Brady asked in unison. They were the youngest of the pack but they were very eager to do what they were created to do.

_According to the information Edward gave me, we have a week. The coven will choose to make its attack in the clearing in the woods near the cliffs. Edward has said that they are willing to teach us how they fight to give us a much better chance against the Volturi. _

Everyone knew what we had to do. We had to train with the Cullen's and pre-pair for what could possibly be our final battle.

I informed them of the times and place the training would be held and we parted ways. Sam was still fuming about this, but he knew what we had to do now. Lean was surprisingly quiet; I thought she would have put up more of a fight.

It didn't help that Seth was very excited about the battle at hand. He was a good kid, if anything happened to him I didn't know what I was going to do. I had to find a way to keep him and the two other younger members out of danger. No, I would find a way to keep them out of danger.

I headed back to Forks. I had to tell Charlie the bad news, well not the entirely true bad news. I had to tell him Bella was dead and never coming home. It wasn't a lie, she was a vampire now, and she was as good as dead.

Charlie had been searching non-stop around the clock searching for any sign of Bella, dead or alive. He would question me, I knew that, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth. He would want a body and I couldn't give him that, nor could I tell him how I knew she was dead.

As I got closer I phased back to my human form and grabbed the cloths around my ankle and dressed. I made my way to Charlie's front door. As I walked up to the yard I couldn't help but hurt. The last time I was here I had been too late. I had pushed Bella and then she was gone.

**Notes: Ok, so now the pack is in on the looming battle. Obviously Sam isn't too happy, he has never liked the Cullen's. I promise the next chapter is going to explain the attack on Forks from Jacobs POV, how he got away from the vampires without being killed.**


	9. All Around Me

**So as I promised, we will now take a look back to the attacks on Forks from Jacobs POV. If you remember last time he was leaving Bella's house after their kiss when she turned and ran, he never knew she came back. As he was driving he saw a huge group of Vampires standing in the road. I apologize for this chapter being so long, but I didn't want to have a lot of chapters of Jacob in a row.**

Songs for Chapter:

Flyleaf – All around me

The Fray – Over my head

JPOV

As I got closer I phased back to my human form and grabbed the cloths around my ankle and dressed. I made my way to Charlie's front door. As I walked up to the yard I couldn't help but hurt. The last time I was here I had been too late. I had pushed Bella away and then she was gone.

(3 weeks ago)

I didn't have much time to react. I slammed my foot on the brake and skidded to a halt inches from the front of the group. The stared now with their crimson red eyes. My heart began to race and rage filled my body. I had heard the old Quilute tales of the Cold Ones, but I always thought they were just superstitious legends.

The front two motioned for me to get out of the car. I was hesitant but the rage inside me told me to stand and fight. As soon as I got out of the car all but two of the leeches darted either into the woods or past me. I had a bad feeling about this.

The two remaining vampires, a male and a female, stood silently for a minute looking me over. I clenched my fist in anger. How dare these life suckers stare me down like this! They were vile and disgusting!

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The male spoke. His voice was acidic with hatred.

"Well I'm not sure Alec! But it smells like wet dog!" The female sounded just as hateful.

So the male was Alec, not that it mattered. If I could do anything about it he would soon meet his end.

"Why Jane your right. But I haven't heard of any werewolves living in these parts. He doesn't look the part either."

Werewolf? The old legends had said of men who could change into wolves, but I never thought it was werewolves, and why were they asking if I was one? There was no possible way!

"Who are you? What do you want?" It seemed like a stupid question. If all the legends were true then I knew exactly what they wanted, human blood. But why Forks?

"You have no right to speak to us you ingrate!"

I felt immense amounts of pain shoot through my body as the one named Jane looked at me with a sheepish evil grin. I had never felt anything like it before in my life. It felt as if I was being cut apart piece by piece with hot knives. What was happening?

"Now now dear sister, let us not be hasty with this one. Aro told us to keep an eye out for prospects."

As Alec spoke the pain dissipated immediately. I realized I had fallen on one knee and was gasping for air.

"But brother, Aro said nothing of ignorant dogs!"

"We have no clue what he is. If he were indeed a werewolf he would have changed by now and attacked us."

They were completely insane. I wasn't a werewolf.

"I don't know what you want or why you're in Forks but you need to leave now! No one here has done anything to deserve the horrible fate you bring for them."

The two creatures looked at each other and pondered for a moment. It seemed like hours. I was becoming restless, I wanted to leave so I could make sure Bella was ok. These freaks were taking there time deciding what to say next and it was pissing me off! Alec suddenly looked at me very interested.

"Well my new friend, I would like to ask you a question. Since you seem to know what we are, how would you like to join us? By us of course I mean the Volturi, you wouldn't have to be changed into one of us. Unless of course you wanted too."

"I would never join you swine! You're all a bunch of vile life leeches!"

Jane didn't like that too much. Pain shot all through my body once again. The pain was almost unbearable. The only thing that kept me from curling to the ground was the thought of getting to Bella, to make sure she was safe.

"Jane if you would be so kind. I would like our new 'friend' here to experience something that will wish he was dead."

The pain dissipated immediately. As I started to climb to my feet my world went black. I could see and hear nothing. I was surrounded by silent blackness. I struggled to move but I could feel nothing. I began to panic as the darkness that seemed like a nightmare became reality. Alec had been right, I feared this more then death.

The darkness seemed like it lasted forever. I didn't know what was happening and that frightened me immensely. Had anyone been hurt? Where was Bella, was she ok? I had no clue what was going on.

The darkness began to dissipate and was replaced by vivid nightmares. Pain racked my body. I vaguely remember strong hands puling me up from the ground but I soon fell back into the deep dark soma like state.

When I finally woke I was surrounded by people and was laying in my living room. My father looked down on me with relief in his eyes.

"Bout time you came too!" He exclaimed.

"What happened? Where did those leeches go? How did I get home?"

"You were knocked out for a time. The vampires you met attempted to kill you, and would have succeeded if not for your… new found ability."

Sam Uley was standing over me now with anticipation in his eyes. I was confused, how was I knocked out? What new found ability? I asked for answers and Sam gave them willingly.

"You see, one of the immortals threw you into an oak tree. It shattered your body almost completely. They didn't think you would survive so they left you for dead."

What did he mean shattered my body? Nothing felt broken, hell I had never felt better in my life physically. The confusion must have shown on my face because Sam answered accordingly.

"Jacob it is with great pride I welcome you, descendant of Ephraim Black, into the Quilute pack. We are the protectors of our land. The legends say we descended from wolves. Modern day myths would call us werewolves."

Surprise and excitement filled me at once. So the leeches had been right, I was a werewolf. This was awesome! I now had the means to track down those leeches and destroy them for what had happened, but first I needed answers.

"What happened? After I was knocked out? What did the leeches do?"

My father answered this one, great sorrow filled his wise old voice.

"Jacob, the immortals attacked Forks, they murdered a lot of people. A few are still missing, however no one expects to find them alive."

Bella! She had to be ok. I couldn't live with myself if she was gone. It would be my fault, I could have protected her!

"Dad, where is Bella? Is she ok?" Fear was evident in my voice. The room became very silent. I could hear the stream several hundred yards away. It was the first time I noticed that my senses were heightened.

No one spoke; it was as if they were silently confirming my worst nightmare. My best friend in the whole world was dead. No! She couldn't be dead! I needed an answer and no one was giving it to me! I felt like I was about to lose control.

"Someone answer me damn it! Tell me those fuckers didn't hurt her! I swear to God if they did anything to her I'm going to hunt everyone of those bastards down and tear them limb from limb!!!"

My body was shaking uncontrollably now. My vision was blurring and heat shot through my body. My blood was boiling. Everyone in the room began to try to calm me immediately, but it was too late, I was livid.

My body began to change into what I knew to be my inner wolf. As I phased into this creature I saw Sam change too. His was much quicker then mine, he was obviously more experienced at this then I was.

Once my transformation was complete I was standing in my living room as a full-grown wolf. The feeling was incredible. As I looked around I felt my senses a million times more alert then ever before. Then I saw, standing right before me, a large black wolf, this had to be Sam. He was looking at me calmly with compassion in his eyes.

_Jacob, try and remain calm. You have just phased consciously for the first time. You need to try and control your emotions._

The words had not been spoken verbally; it was as if they were spoken directly into my head. As I heard Sam's voice in my head everything became crystal clear. I could hear everything Sam wanted to tell me at once. I even saw things Sam didn't want me too. Poor Emily, Sam felt so guilty. It was clear he understood all too well what could happen if someone lost control.

I slowly but surely began to calm down. As I did Sam began to explain more and more about what we were and what we were capable of. However something happened Sam wasn't prepared for. He was speaking in what he called his "Alpha" voice when suddenly he could no longer do it. Panic shot through him when this happened.

_SAM WHATS WRONG?_

Neither one of us expected it. Instantly I had become the Alpha.

_So it seems that as the direct descendant of Ephraim Black you are meant to be the Alpha of this pack._

I could tell Sam was not happy about this, but he was however powerless to stop it. I knew what I needed to do now. I needed to go to Bella Swan's house and find out as much as I could about where she was.

I turned to leave and Sam quickly jumped in front of me.

_Jacob you can't go. You can't just run around and show off. We have to remain low key._

_Sam, I have to go find out what happened to Bella. You have to understand, imagine if it was Emily._

At that he said no more. He simply bowed low and let me pass. I ran past him and out the door. The speed was incredible; I had never felt anything like it.

As I made my way to Bella's through the woods I saw my car out of the corner of my eyes. I walked slowly towards it, I had to be cautious incase any of the leeches had remained behind.

When I knew the area was clear I phased back into my human form. Damn it! I hadn't realized all my cloths had been torn to shreds. Luckily I had my jumpsuit I used for working on my car in the back seat. I quickly pulled it on.

It didn't fit quite as well as before. In fact it was the first time I noticed my new features. Everything about me was more defined. From my senses to my muscles, I had even grown 3 inches or more.

I started the car and drove straight to Bella's. When I pulled up I noticed everything was just as I had left it. Charlie was gone and Bella's truck sat in the same place as before. I knew this was a bad sign. I got out of the car and headed for the door. Locked!

There was no hope in sight of finding Bella. My body began to shake again as anger consumed me. I quickly ran to the back of the house and threw the jumpsuit off. I phased so quick I hadn't noticed it was happening.

_Did you find your answers?_

Sam was still in his wolf form. I felt shame and anger and he knew immediately I hadn't. I spent the next few hours coming the house and woods around it for clues, sadly I found nothing.

**Notes: Once again sorry for the long chapter. But now we know what happened to Jacob during the attacks and how he escaped the Volturi. I hope it wasn't too predictable! Please R&R and let me know what you think or any thoughts and ideas you might have!**


	10. Prepare for Battle

**Ok so now that we know what happened to Jacob I want to go back to the present. As the battle between the Cullen's and the Volturi looms everyone must prepare. Will it be enough to defeat the Volturi? Stay tuned to find out!**

Songs for Chapter:

Brocas Helm - Prepare for battle

EPOV

As the date for the arrival of the Volturi loomed closer everyone was doing everything they could to prepare. Jasper was the most experienced fighter we had in the family, but many of the nomads were also very experienced fighters. We would train every day for hours for the next week to be as prepared as possible.

Jacob and his pack came to watch to come up with the best strategy as to how to fight the Volturi. Because they were much larger then us and in a wolf form they couldn't fight like us, so they had to create a sound proof strategy before the day came.

We had exactly 6 days before the Volturi were supposed to arrive. A lot of people were concerned it wasn't enough time, but lucky for us we needed no sleep. This let us train for hours on end until we either got bored or needed to feed.

My biggest concern was for Bella, Alice's visions of her changed frequently. We had discovered that her ability stretched far beyond what Aro knew of, this was good news and bad news. If she chose to stand and fight with the Volturi it could be used against us, but if she chose to fight with us then we stood a much greater chance.

"Edward we need to begin, are you ready?" Emmett was the most eager for the training.

_Hey bro, focus man! Everything is going to work out. We will all pull through this._

He always had so much confidence. Any other time I would think he was just being cocky, but now more then ever I needed someone to be positive. Everyone else was trying to be positive on the outside, but I heard their thoughts. A lot of them weren't so sure.

"Yea man, I'm good. Lets get this going." I wanted to train as much as possible. Esme and Carlisle were worried I was over doing it. I hadn't fed in days and had spent almost every minute of the day getting ready for this.

As we got ready to spar Jacob spoke into my head. He was concerned about this whole thing, but he wanted nothing more then to protect his people and get revenge for Bella. While I felt pity for him his thoughts of Bella also became annoying. My feelings were growing stronger and stronger as each second of the clock ticked away.

_Edward, I'm worried about the younger members of the pack. I need to keep them safe. I wont allow them to come to the battle. I hope you understand my reasons, but you will have 3 less of us to fight._

I simply nodded at him from across the field. I understood perfectly his reasons. Seth, Collin, and Brady were very brave, they were however very young and inexperienced.

"Ok guys, the important thing to remember is the element of surprise. Edward is going to know your every move Em; you need to find a way to trick him. If you can fool someone who can read your every though then you can fool anyone." Jasper was trying to get us to be as unpredictable as possible yet still be accurate and deadly.

As the spar began Emmett and I began to dart around the field. The spectators watched in aw as my speed and Emmett's strength showed. I could hear Emmett's every thought as he tried his best course of action. I dodged every attack effortlessly. He lunged passed me to make it appear as if he missed me. He quickly leaped back in a 180 spin and lunged for my neck. I quickly spun and took a half step left and caught him by the neck. I threw him to the ground and pinned him and the spar was over.

"Damn Edward! You get faster and smarter every time!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Maybe you just slower and dumber every time!" I said teasing.

Everyone joined in the laughter and Emmett seemed a little embarrassed. Which was very humorous because Emmett was never embarrassed.

We walked back over to the rest of the spectators to watch the next spar. Jasper had paired Alice with one of the Olympian coven. She had a smile on her face, she had seen her victory.

I motioned for Jacob to follow me so I could speak with him in private. I wanted him and his pack to be as prepared as possible. He followed and we walked to the edge of the wood line.

"You should phase back so we can speak in private. I'm not sure how the pack will react to this so, privacy will be nice."

He nodded in agreement and walked into the woods. He came back a few minutes later in his human form and fully clothed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was thinking about what you told me before my spar with Em. I have a few ideas about how to make sure your pack is as ready as possible for the fight."

"Shit sounds good to me. I could use all the advice I can get. I'm sick of majority of the pack saying we shouldn't be here."

I knew the pack wasn't entirely happy about this, truth be told neither were most of the nomads fighting with us. However our personal differences would have to be pushed aside. If we had any chance of surviving this we would all have to fight as one.

"Well as for your 3 younger pack members, I think it would be a good idea if you left them in charge of watching over Forks and the reservation. Incase the Volturi decide to send members back to look for more victims."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I can't risk anything happening to them and I think that would be the best bet. Even if they did send scouts to the towns they could call us and we could run to help."

"Precisely. Now about your members who will be here when the Volturi arrive. I was thinking of a way to make sure they have experience fighting against actual vampires."

Jacob gave me a confused look.

"What are you getting at dude? The only way we could get the experience is…" He trailed off as he figured out what my suggestion was.

"Edward I'm not sure that's a good idea. Majority of the pack doesn't even want to be here. If you gave them a chance to fight against anyone of you then they could lose control or decide to turn against them."

"I thought about that, but I don't think they will for two reasons."

Jacob again gave me a confused look. He was so fucking slow sometimes I just wanted to slap him.

"For one, if they decide to harm any one of us, they will have every vampire with us come down on them and the rest of the pack. They don't like the idea of fighting with your pack anymore then your pack likes the idea of fighting with us."

"That's a very valid reason, what's the second one?" He asked as he started to catch on.

"Secondly, they will want the help. If it gives them more of a chance to survive this battle for their families then I think they will do it. Plus the fact that the person who's going to help will know immediately if they plan to do something." I finished smiling.

"So your willing to put yourself at risk to train us? Why?"

"Because we have to do everything we can to be ready for this. Because if we lose this battle then them and everything they love dies. Because if I don't then I will be to blame if anything happens to anyone."

I could tell Jacob appreciated this more then anything he ever had before. He was a true Alpha and a damn good one at that.

"Edward I know we haven't always gotten along, but thank you for offering to do this. When do you want to start?"

"Tonight, we can either meet on neutral ground or on Quilute territory. You pick the place, and don't tell the pack about this until everyone is there. Tell them it's a pack meeting to discuss your strategy. Use your Alpha voice if you have to, because this is vital to everyone's survival."

He nodded in agreement and we parted ways. I walked back over to my family and took a seat next to Emmett just in time to see Alice standing tall on the fallen Olympian, a look of satisfaction on her face. Seconds later Jacob walked back over to the pack and they all stood to leave.

In just a few hours they would be getting a crash course on fighting vampires. In just a few hours I would be risking my life to ensure that everyone else would live.

**So Edward wants to risk his life to help Jacob and the pack! Well that's different haha. So what do you think so far of my lovely little story? I hope your enjoying it! Get ready though cause very soon unexpected things will happen. **


	11. Loose Lips Sink Ships

**OK, I want to get back to Bella and the Volturi. If you remember last time, Bella was learning to use her powers and felt like she couldn't trust Aro. So now as the Volturi get ready to head to Forks, lets see what surprises await Bella!**

Songs for Chapter:

A change of Pace – Loose Lips Sink Ships

BPOV

My training had been coming along very nicely. Aro was over all pleased with my progress, however he was disappointed that I hadn't been able to lower my shield. What Aro didn't know was that I learned how to not only lower my shield, but I had learned to take it off my mind and wrap it between me and anyone I wanted. This meant anyone within my shield was protected from abilities on the outside of us, but inside we were subject to each other. Somehow I knew this would be very helpful in the upcoming battle.

Aro had also had me training to fight with Felix and Demetri. Demetri was a very skilled tracker and fighter, Aro thought it best to train with someone of his caliber. Felix was fairly average, he had no special abilities, but Aro also felt it was important to start off easy.

"Remember Bella, our opponents are very gifted vampires. You need to make sure your unpredictable. If not you will fall fast." Demetri was a very good teacher; he never got frustrated with me.

"Demetri I have a question. If none of them can penetrate my mind, why does it matter what I'm thinking?"

"Because one of them has an ability to foresee things coming, it has nothing to do with your mind. If she can foresee your battle then you have lost already."

Someone with the ability to see the future? If this were true then it didn't matter how unpredictable I was, she already knew what was coming! Demetri must have seen the confusion in my eyes because he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Fear not Bella. Her visions are subjective. Aro has done a lot of research on her. Her vision is only accurate once the persons mind has been set. So if you dance around your final decision she wont ever see it coming."

This made sense; I knew I had to go in with no solid game plan. I focused simply on the basics of fighting, the best ways to take down another vampire. As me and Felix prepared to practice, Aro called everyone to attention.

"My children! I would like you all to meet a few new members of the Volturi guard." As he spoke 2 newborn's stepped through the chamber doors.

I watched the two new members and a feeling of déjà vu came over me. I knew these two, but I couldn't remember anything about them. I knew their faces but not their names.

"Ben and Angela have accepted the call of the Volturi. Ben has shown much promise with his strength. Angela is very wise for a newborn, she has already learned to control her thirst and her senses."

If I had a heart it would have sank, Ben and Angela were my friends. Every memory I had of them came flooding back to me. A lot of them were blurry, but the ones of just Ben and Angela were clear as day.

Pity filled my soul, why them? I accepted my fate from the time I awoke from the burning, but they were so innocent, they didn't deserve this.

Aro eyed me with great intent. I guessed he was trying to figure out if I remembered them. He motioned for me to come over and I did as I was told.

Angela recognized me instantly. She ran towards me and gave me the biggest hug ever. Ben walked over behind her still a little confused. My guess was he didn't fully remember me.

"Bella oh my goodness! No one told us you were here! How do you like all of this?" Angela had never been so open before. I was glad to see she was taking this so well.

"Angela its good to see you. I had no idea you two were here either. I'm loving this whole vampire thing." I felt bad for lying to her, but couldn't let anyone, not even my oldest friends, know how I really felt about this.

"Ben, do you remember Bella? She went to Forks High with us before we were changed."

A look of surprise filled Bens face. I could see that suddenly all of his memory was coming back to him. He whirled around to face Aro with great speed as an ear splitting snarl ripped from his throat.

"LIARS!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

He lunged at Aro but was stopped short as if he hit a brick wall. He fell to the ground withering in pain. Jane no doubt was using her ability to protect Aro.

As he rolled on the ground in agony Angela rushed to his side and gave a threatening growl at Jane. Alec stepped up behind her and both Angela and Ben's eyes went blank.

I never saw what was coming next. Two-dozen Volturi guard jumped on top of Angela and Ben and tore them to pieces. They were thrown into the huge fireplace and purple smoke wafted through the chamber.

I wanted to scream and rip every one of the Volturi apart! Why did they just do that? I held my composure however. If Aro or anyone else for that matter thought I might turn on them then my fate would be the same as Angela and Ben's.

Aro walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it, but I knew I would never survive if I did.

"I'm sorry my dear Bella. Some people just can't handle our life. Ben let his newborn instinct take over. He was too dangerous to let live. Angela suffered a sad fate, her love for Ben cost her life its self."

He walked away quickly after that and returned to his chair in the grand chamber. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything from my past other then Ben and Angela? I had to find a way to get answers, I needed them.

"My children your attention once again please." Aro sat next to Caius as they looked over everyone.

"We leave for Washington at dawn. Prepare however you see fit. Feed well for we will not hunt while there. Tell your lovers by and make love to them well. That is all."

Washington? Suddenly a lot of things clicked in my head and more of my memory came back. Forks High was in Washington, that's where I was from. I had just graduated 4 months ago from high school. Ben and Angela had been in my class along with my other friends Mike and Jessica.

Another face popped in my head but it was nameless. He had russet colored skin and long dark black hair. I felt like I knew him very well, but there was no name and mo memory, just a face.

I knew now where I would get my answers. Forks, Washington on the day of battle. In just 4 days I would have my answers.

**Notes: Ok so I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Angela and Ben, so I killed them off. It was easier and a big twist in the story. So what do you think is going to happen when Bella sees Jacob and the Cullen's?**


	12. Move Along

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Had a long couple of day's lol. Anyway, lets get back to the Cullen's and their preparation for the battle!**

Songs for Chapter:

All American Rejects – Move Along

_EPOV_

The Volturi were due to arrive in just a few day's and yet I felt as if they were already here. Anticipation filled every inch of my body. The training was coming along very well; the oldest members of the Quilute were able to put up a decent fight against even me.

On the vampire side everyone had succeeded in finding ways to fool both Alice and myself. I accepted it with understanding, but Alice never was able to handle not knowing something. She had been spending extra time training with Jasper.

I decided with only 2 days left until the arrival of the Volturi it would be wise to feed every night. As I silently ran into the forest I relaxed every part of my body. I pushed out all thought of what was coming and what had passed. I stopped in a clearing to let my senses find my prey.

I heard a heard of deer several yards to my right at a stream but decided I needed something much more potent. As I scanned the area I found what I was looking for. I leaped into the treetops and darted with lighting fast speed from branch to branch.

Wasting no time at all I was above my prey. The mountain lion looked around to see what his instincts were warning him about, but he saw nothing. With one effortless bound I landed and overtook the beast and fed.

As I finished the last drops of blood from the dead animal I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I didn't have to look to see who it was as I flung it open, it was Alice. I requested that she keep extra tabs on Bella for me and she of course agreed.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked

"Edward there has been a change in the Volturi members coming." I feared she meant something happened to Bella!

"Calm down Edward its not Bella. Its Ben and Angela. I can't find them anywhere. I think Aro destroyed them."

Damn him! He would pay for this. I didn't know either of them very well, but they were both so kind and pure minded, I admired their relationship. It was the definition of true love.

"Alice, where is Bella?" I responded through clenched teeth. I could feel my body searing with rage. Venom filled my mouth and I began to see red.

"She's fine, Aro doesn't know anything about her extra ability. The last vision I saw of her she was going to stand and think."

As long as Bella was ok that's all I cared about. I still had no explanation for my connection with her. Carlisle told me it was the same connection he felt the first time he saw Esme before he changed her. The connection never faded when she was immortal.

"Ok, I'm on my way home. Ask Carlisle to meet me in his office. I need to talk to him about a few things."

We said our good-byes and hung up the phone. I was moving before I knew it. The ground was flying underneath me without a sound. I leaped over the brook behind our house and sped to the door. Alice flung it open with a shocked and sad expression on her face.

"Edward you can't do it! You know what the Volturi will do!" If she were able to cry tears would have stained her face.

I gave her a comforting hug and tried to calm her down.

"Alice I have to do this. What if it were Jasper and you? What would you do?"

I knew she understood but it still pained her to know what I was planning.

"Please don't say anything to the others, especially Esme. Only the three of us can know what I might have to do. Do it for me Alice, please."

She agreed and I thanked her. She was a great sister to have. As soon as our conversation was done I zipped upstairs to speak with Carlisle. He knew Aro better then anyone else here. He would know what he would want and what the outcome of my decision would be.

_Come in_ he said silently with his mind.

I entered his study and walked immediately over to his desk. He sat behind a large oak wood desk and held a copy of Withering Heights. Carlisle read more then anyone else I knew so I don't know why this surprised me.

"Carlisle, what do you think is going to happen… You know, when they come? What could Aro possibly want?"

He looked up from his book and a faint smile spread across his face. He knew what I was asking, but knowing Carlisle he would only discuss the question at hand.

_I don't know son. Aro has changed a lot in the many years he's been alive. My only guess is he wants to destroy us for not being a part of him. In which case he is going against everything the Volturi are supposed to stand for. Attacking innocent humans to wage a war against a coven of vampires for a prize such as this is worse then the newborn wars._

I had heard all the stories about the newborn wars from Jasper. It was a dark time in vampire history, worse then all the wars in human history combined.

"Do you think Aro will offer an alternative?"

_What are you getting at son?_ He asked speculative.

"Carlisle I can't let anything happen to Bella or anyone else. I could never live with myself if some of us didn't live through this, especially Bella."

_I know your worried son, but we can't be hasty in this situation. We have to simply wait and see what happens. Unfortunately because of Jacob and his pack we can't see the outcome of this battle or if it will even come to a battle. All we can do is sit back and wait and be as prepared as possible._

"I know, but Carlisle if it comes down to it I will give my life for Bella and my family."

_As would I son… as would I. Ha ha and you wonder why I think so much of you._

We sat for hours and discussed everything we had been through together. We talked about possible outcomes of the battle even though Carlisle was set in just waiting to see what would happen. He honestly didn't believe it would come down to a fight. If it did we had a strong upper hand with all the training on all sides of the table.

When we finished talking I said good night and thanked him. I felt much more at ease after our talk. Carlisle was very wise and good at putting things into perspective. If we made it through this I could only inspire to be half the person he was.

**Well I don't want to give anything away, but I had to foreshadow a little bit lol. Next chapter will be about Jacob and the pack. With in the next couple of chapters the Volturi will finally arrive and that's when things are going to get crazy! R&R and tell me what you think and give me any ideas you have!**


	13. Leave Out All the Rest

**So now that Edward is telling Carlisle he will sacrifice himself if need be, what are Jacobs plans? Will he still be willing to fight for Bella even though she's a vampire?**

Songs for Chapter:

Linkin Park – Leave Out All the Rest

JPOV

I woke with a jump from a nightmare I had been having since the attacks on Forks. I had a cold sweat that drenched every inch of me. In the dream I was running through the woods, no idea where I was headed. I was in wolf form but no one could hear me. Suddenly I came upon a vampire from behind. I crouched low and growled. As the vampire laughed and slowly turned shock spread through me. Bella was now staring directly at me with crimson red eyes. She continued to laugh, but it was a laugh of joy.

That's when I would wake up, no matter how hard I tried to stay in the dream. I wanted to talk to her, ask her anything, but I couldn't stay in the dream. I didn't understand the dream; maybe it meant I would never get to talk to Bella again because she was a vampire. All I knew was it scared the hell out of me.

With only one day left until the Volturi arrived, everyone was getting very antsy. My pack was very anxious, especially Seth. He was going to be very upset when I told him he couldn't come to the battle.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had called a meeting tonight to make sure everyone was ready for what was to come. From Alice's visions we all knew, but Carlisle wanted to talk to everyone one last time before they arrived. I admired Carlisle very much; he was honestly nothing like any vampire in history. Meeting the nomads proved this to my pack, and me even Sam was being much nicer to the Cullen's.

As my pack and I entered the clearing near the cliffs fear and excitement ran wild in everyone's mind.

_How many vampires you think we're going to get to kill Jake?_ It was so like Quil, always so anxious for a fight.

_I'm going to take out at least 30 of those leaches._ Jared was so cocky it was fairly amusing. Everyone shared a good laugh as we entered the clearing.

The nomads all looked at us as we entered the clearing. Most of them looked confused, a few of them sort of angry. Edward had a smirk on his face; he obviously heard Jared's comment.

As we made our way to our spot, everyone gathered in a large circle. This by far had to be the largest gathering of vampires ever next to the Volturi, I was impressed. It was the first time every vampire was here at the same time; most of the time it was half of them. I guessed the rest were either away hunting or doing God knows what.

As we all stood in silent anticipation, Carlisle walked into the center of the group of awaiting ears. He looked so calm and wise; it was hard not to trust any word he said.

"Welcome friends, I want to start off first by thanking all of you for coming here in this most dire time. As you all know the Volturi have for some reason violated their own code. They have attacked a city leaving it with questions that honestly many of the mortals are suspecting our kind."

I had heard many of the kids in town talking about this; even Charlie had mentioned it when I told him about Bella. They did leave a lot of clues.

"So now the Volturi are returning. They return to wage war on my family and I. When I learned of this I knew I must get as many of my friends together as possible if I had any hopes of halting the Volturi long enough to speak with Aro, and so now here we are."

_He sounds as though he's worried many of the vampire nomad's wont fight for him._ Sam was right. His speech sounded like he was trying to convince them.

"I don't know what the outcome of the morning events will bring, but I do know this. The Volturi have violated everything they claim to stand for. They have waged a war on innocent mortals and vampires alike. So now I wish for you to ask yourself one question."

Here it was he was going to plead with the nomad's to stay and fight. It was almost sad watching him do this because I knew he was far from a violent person. If Carlisle wanted a fight then you know it was dire.

"Ask yourself this, can you continue to live in a world run by vampires who would violate everything they would punish you for? Ask yourself is that fair?"

At that a loud group of snarls ripped from every throat in the clearing. Everyone in my pack surprisingly howled in anger.

"Chose what ever path you wish to take. If you leave no hard feelings will befall you from my family. If you stay, my family is honored to have you with us. I do not know how many if any will die, but I do know that it will not be in vein. Those that live will live to tell future generations that vampires and werewolves alike stood here against a tyranny. A tyranny of vampires who would love nothing more then to suppress us rather then lead us into a new era."

I had to hand it to Carlisle, his speech was even getting me pumped, not like I hadn't already been pumped, but this was something else. I was anxious to stop the Volturi from ruling the vampire world, the very thought of them made me growl in anger. Everyone in my pack and every vampire in the clearing looked at me in humor.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Jacob. It is that kind of attitude that will help us to succeed tomorrow. We will succeed in ushering in that new era for vampire kind. An era where we are not ruled by a group of hypocrites, an era where we are free to live as we see fit. Now don't get me wrong brothers and sisters, rules are needed to preserve our kind, but why must we live under rules where the enforcers are guilty of the same crime? We SHOULDN'T and WONT let this continue!"

Another burst of roars emanated from the crowd. I could feel the excitement in the air. I don't think I had ever heard such a convincing speech in my life, nor had I ever heard Carlisle raise his voice like that. I decided right then and there, I would give my life not just for my tribe and pack, but for the Cullen's as well.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was very fun to write ha ha. I'm not sure if speeches are my strong suit but I enjoyed writing Carlisle's speech! Please R&R and give me some ideas!!!**


	14. Crawling in the Dark

**Ok, so I have been anticipating this chapter since I started working on this story. The battle is now! What will happen? Will the Cullen's and the nomads have to fight the Volturi? Enjoy this chapter! I know I will!**

Songs for Chapter:

Hoobastank - Crawling in the Dark

_EPOV_

The day had come, in just a few short hours we would be face to face with destiny. I was nervous more then anything, today I would come face to face with a woman I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with, and couldn't explain why. I couldn't even be sure she would know who I was. My only hope was that her feelings would be mutual.

I made my final preparations for the events coming by sitting down at my grand piano. I hadn't sat here since the day before the attacks. As I took my place on the bench I let my heart take over. My fingers moved like they had a mind of their own. A sweet melody filled the room I had never heard before. It was the most beautiful thing my ears had ever heard. The only thing I could compare it to was Bella.

I finished the beautiful melody and sat with my eyes closed.

_I've never heard him play something so beautiful! _I turned to see my entire family standing behind me, Esme's thoughts singing with joy at the revelation of my new song.

"Edward that was simply stunning!" Alice almost chirped with glee.

_Son I promise you one way or another, we will get her away from Aro and you two will be together._ Carlisle was such a good man and an even better father.

I know I didn't deserve anything they said or the feelings I had, but I wanted them. I knew I would go to the darkest depths of the deepest ocean to get them.

The hour had come to move to our battleground. Everyone's mind was a clutter of excitement, fear, anxiousness, and joy. The Olympian coven was the most excited, they never liked the Volturi and felt like if not for Aro they would have the power the Volturi had. Selfish and arrogant, that's all they were, but we needed them.

We entered the valley and all eyes were on Alice. She was searching to see the exact moment they would arrive. Hours seemed to pass in a mere matter of moments. The clearing was eerily silent as we waited in anticipation.

Alice twitched slightly and her eyes glazed over. She was seeing what we were waiting for. After a few moments her eyes cleared and she spoke.

"They're here." She said silently as she pointed to the east end of the clearing.

All eyes shifted to where she was pointing and in a matter of seconds a shadow of figures began to approach the clearing. Fear gripped every heart and mind in the valley as the Volturi made their slow approach towards us.

It seemed like no time at all before thousands of figures in black cloaks stood just across the clearing that had served as our training grounds for the last few weeks. As they took their final steps towards us I took one last look at everyone around us. Some of the nomad's left after Carlisle's speech. It wasn't unexpected, most of them had been unsure since before they even arrived.

I looked over to Jacob and his pack. The 3 younger members were not there, I guess Jacob had taken my advice. I know Seth was heart broken he wouldn't be here, but it was for the best.

The Volturi formed ranks and I saw her face, if I had a heart it would have been doing summersaults. She stood to Aro's left and they both led the formation. My eyes locked on her and my mind became a haze of emotion. Fear turned to panic, panic to confusion, and confusion to anger. Aro would pay for doing this to Bella. She had a choice between this life and her mortal life, but Aro took that away from her. He was a bigger monster then I could ever be.

As the last few Volturi fell into formation an ear splitting set of snarls emanated from all sides of the field. Jacob and his pack howled in anger at the sight of Bella. I allowed my anger to take me over for a second as I let loose the loudest most gut wrenching roar of all of them. She looked at me then and my heart did a back flip.

Did she recognize me? Did she feel the connection I felt for her? I tried to read her mind knowing my attempts would be in vain. Sorrow swept through me as I sat looking into the most beautiful set of amber colored eyes I had ever seen. I remembered her eyes had been a chocolate brown. I would never get to see into those eyes and try to decipher her thoughts.

If only I had noticed her before and made this connection I could have been there to protect her when the attacks happened. She wouldn't be damned to this life.

Aro took a few graceful steps forward and Bella and two cloaked figures followed suit, his personal bodyguards. It made sense for Bella to be one of them with her unique gift.

My attention turned to Carlisle to see what his move would be. I would have thought he would go forward alone or take a few of the older more powerful vampires with him, but instead he shocked me.

_Son, will you please escort me to the front lines?_ I hadn't seen this coming and neither had Alice. My guess was it was a decision based on seeing Bella walk forward with Aro.

I nodded and we both walked forward towards Bella and Aro. The thoughts from behind us were shocked, angry, and excited. Most of the excitement came from my family. A lot of the older vampires, especially the Olympian coven, were very angry and shocked. Selfish bastards.

As we got closer I paused and turned to Carlisle. He stopped also and looked at me. I didn't need to say anything, as he knew what I was going to ask. We both looked over to the LaPush pack and I motioned for Jacob to join us. He nodded and walked towards us. When he reached us we continued our walk towards our enemy and my love.

We reached Bella and Aro a few short moments later and everyone around us went silent, every vampire in the field held there breathe. It was at this moment I noticed I couldn't hear a single thought from the Volturi side of the field. Panic struck me at once, I had no way of knowing anything that was to come, and this could all be a trap.

I hadn't noticed before but the air suddenly felt very cold as snow began to fall on the hilltop around us.

"Carlisle my old friend, how are we on this fine December day?" Aro seemed vary calm and relaxed.

"I would be much better old 'friend' if I didn't find myself staring down the entire Volturi guard. What do you want here?"

"Well now isn't it obvious? It pains me to say this Carlisle but you have raised an army against me and my guard."

"These men and women stand here of there own free will. My family is here because you attacked our town with no valid reason behind it. Now again I ask you, what is your reason for being here?" Carlisle turned his head slightly to look at me for the truth. I couldn't give it to him.

Aro let out a small chuckle to answer the question in Carlisle's eyes.

"Carlisle you should know better then that! I'm surprised your future seer doesn't know about my newest member."

"Oh we know all too well about her Aro. Which is why we are standing here now isn't it?" Jacob began to growl at the mention of Bella. She gave a confused glance at the wolf standing in front of her and then returned her attention to Aro and Carlisle.

"Well what have we here? A werewolf fighting with vampires? My dear Carlisle this just confirms even more my reason for being here. You wish to destroy me and my guard."

"While that is a viable outlook on the situation Aro, if you think clearly about it Jacob here is not a werewolf."

Shock hit Jacob and I at these words. We both turned and gave Carlisle a confused look. What did he mean Jacob wasn't a werewolf?

"Its true, I implore you to look at the facts of this matter. He looks nothing like the werewolves your thinking about. Also I do not see a full moon on this cold December morning."

It clicked instantly and Carlisle was right. Jacob was not a werewolf, he was a shape shifter. I was surprised I hadn't seen it before, Jacob could change at will.

"Very intellectual my old friend, you are right. He is definitely nothing like the breeds of werewolf in Europe. However that fact is null and void, you have still gathered an army here against me."

"My wise old friend, our gathering is simply to preserve our lives. It is you who have brought an army against my family and I. You say I have raised an army to take control, but in essence that is what you have done is it not?"

I could see clearly where Carlisle was going with this and so did Aro. Then something happened no one had seen coming.

_Do not speak out loud; I can hear your thoughts as you can hear mine. No one can hear either of us so speak openly. I know your face, I know your family's faces, but I do not know you. Who am I and who are you to me?_

Bella's thoughts rang loud and clear in my mind.

**Ok sorry to leave you their lol but 7 am comes early. So what do you all think? Aro seems determined to destroy the Cullen family. Bella is asking Edward for answers. What do you think is going through Jacobs mind? Please R&R and lemme know what you think! Ideas are always appreciated!!!**


	15. This is a Call

**Sorry to have left you on such a cliffhanger lol. After a phone call I now will update with this chapter lol. Thanks HRH!!! No sleep tonight lol.**

**Writers Note: After reading over the chapter I realized I forgot part of Aro and Carlilses conversation. So I have put it back in for everyone.**

Songs for Chapter:

Thousand Foot Krutch – This is a Call

BPOV

As we made our approach to our destiny Aro motioned for me to join him at the front of the line to his left. As we entered the field our ranks formed behind us. When everyone was in place every vampire in the clearing snarled in anticipation. Aro and myself kept our composure; I knew I was acting as a sort of ambassador. Then I heard the most gut-wrenching snarl of them all.

I looked to see a man with messy bronze hair and amber eyes roaring in anger. His eyes were locked on Aro and me. I knew his face, damn my flawed memory for not being able to remember his name! He was possibly the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

Aro motioned for me and two of his personal guard to follow him and we slowly began walking to the center of the clearing. It was time to negotiate the terms of battle. The man I knew stepped forward with another man whose face I also recognized but couldn't place.

The two men paused and motioned for another to come out and a wolf like creature came forward with russet colored fur. The continued their approach and soon we were all face-to-face. I focused my shield around the entire Volturi guard along with the four of us standing in the center of the field. Aro had warned me that one of these vampires could read minds and he didn't want them to be able to read any of the Volturi's.

Aro spoke first to begin the terms.

"Carlisle my old friend, how are we on this fine December day?" He spoke very calmly even though I could tell he was nervous.

"I would be much better old 'friend' if I didn't find myself staring down the entire Volturi guard. What do you want here?"

"Well now isn't it obvious? It pains me to say this Carlisle but you have raised an army against me and my guard."

"These men and women stand here of there own free will. My family is here because you attacked our town with no valid reason behind it. Now again I ask you, what is your reason for being here?"

The man named Carlisle turned to the younger vampire with a questioning look in his eyes. I knew at that moment that he was the mind reader Aro had spoken of.

Aro let out a small chuckle to answer the question in Carlisle's eyes.

"Carlisle you should know better then that! I'm surprised your future seer doesn't know about my newest member."

"Oh we know all too well about her Aro. Which is why we are standing here now isn't it?"

The wolf like creature growled at the mention of my name. Why was this? I gave a confusing look to the creature standing before me. Something about it was so familiar, it was in his eyes.

"Well what have we here? A werewolf fighting with vampires? My dear Carlisle this just confirms even more my reason for being here. You wish to destroy me and my guard."

"While that is a viable outlook on the situation Aro, if you think clearly about it Jacob here is not a werewolf."

Jacob? Suddenly a million memories flooded my head. I knew this wolf as Jacob Black. He had been my best friend when I was a mortal. I searched every possible memory I had of him and came to the last one before my mind went black. We had been standing in a yard and he had kissed me. Jacob had loved me when I was a mortal.

I knew I had to get my answers and soon. I also knew I had to make sure I was clear to do so without Aro noticing.

"Its true, I implore you to look at the facts of this matter. He looks nothing like the werewolves your thinking about. Also I do not see a full moon on this cold December morning."

"Very intellectual my old friend, you are right. He is definitely nothing like the breeds of werewolf in Europe. However that fact is null and void, you have still gathered an army here against me."

"My wise old friend, our gathering is simply to preserve our lives. It is you who have brought an army against my family and I. You say I have raised an army to take control, but in essence that is what you have done is it not?"

It all made sense now, Aro had been lying to the entire Volturi guard and myself. He wasn't here to stop a clan from revolting; he was here to ensure there was no threat to his power.

Now was my time to get my answers, It was now or never. I slowly shifted my shield off the guard and as soon as I was sure no one had noticed I quickly wrapped it around the bronze haired man and myself. I pushed the shield away from my mind and spoke loud and clear.

_Do not speak out loud; I can hear your thoughts as you can hear mine. No one can hear either of us so speak openly. I know your face, I know your family's faces, but I do not know you. Who am I and who are you to me?_

I could hear the shock in his mind as soon as he heard my voice. He quickly caught his composure and spoke. His voice was like an angel from heaven.

_My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. You are Isabella Robin Swan. I am no one to you, but to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Aro took you from Forks when he attacked. He killed dozens and a few disappeared._

More images came flooding back into my head and my memory was now clear. The blackness cleared from my last memory with Jacob Black. I had been laying in my front yard crying when two strangers approached me. Jane and Alec had found me laying in my front yard.

I had been so blown away by their beauty that I didn't know what to say. That's when Jane tried to attack me with her ability, and when it didn't work she became frustrated. She crouched to attack and Alec had to stop her. He said Aro sent them to look for prospects for the guard. He tried his ability and when it didn't work he said they needed to take me to Aro.

I was knocked unconscious for the trip and when I awoke I was a vampire. Everything made sense to me now. Why Angela and Ben had been turned, why Aro killed both of them. He wanted prospects and when he feared they would help me remember what happened he had them murdered.

That BASTARD! He would pay for everything he has done to my family and me.

Edward I need to know, is my father ok?

_Your father is living if that's what you mean, but he has been looking for answers since the attacks. When Jacob told him about your death he didn't take it well, but right now we don't have time for that. You need to get away from Aro. He is a liar and a murderer, a monster to the truest meaning of the word._

_I know, but Aro is very smart. I'm lucky he doesn't know about this part of my ability. Edward I will get away from him, just promise me one thing._

_Anything Bella. I will give you the world if you so wish._

_Promise me no matter what happens that Charlie, Renee, and Phil will be safe._

_I promise you on my life they will be safe._

As soon as he gave me his word I knew I needed keep up my façade. I quickly pulled my shield back in and threw it around the guard. Aro remained clueless as him and Carlisle continued to talk about the situation at hand.

"So here is my offer dear Carlisle, either your gifted children join my guard or you will all die."

"As you well know Aro, my children are free to chose their own fate. They have all denied you before, and if they so chose to again we are all prepared to fight for each other."

"As you wish my old friend, I will not lie and say I will enjoy this for I will not. Such a waste of life and talent."

Aro shook his head and turned swiftly. He motioned for us to return to ranks. This was my chance, my only chance to get away from Aro and the guard.

I crouched and made a swift summersault leap and landed behind Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob. As soon as I was on my feet I focused my shield to cover the Cullen's, the LaPush pack, the Nomad's, and myself.

The Volturi were not at all happy about this. Alec tried immediately to use his ability to remove everyone's senses before I had a chance to shield them, but I was quicker then he was.

Shock and anger filled the air around us. The Volturi snarled in anger and disgust. The entire Cullen family cheered for joy at their newfound comrade.

Aro turned with a look of shock and disappointment on his face. He lowered his head in sorrow and turned back to his guard and swiftly walked away.

My decision had been made. I may not have chosen this life, but I was going to choose the right way to live it, and that was fighting behind the Cullen family.


	16. My December

**Ok, luckily I got off work early so I can update sooner then I thought. I really want to give you Jacobs take on all of this. Remember the last time he physically saw Bella she was human and they kissed. Now he has to face her as a vampire. This will probably be one of the last chapters from Jacobs POV. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with him yet. So I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for the somewhat long chapters, theres alot going on so I' having a hard time keeping them short.  
**

Songs for Chapter:

Linkin Park – My December

Skillet – The Older I Get

JPOV

Everything happened all at once it seemed. One minute I'm walking into the clearing and the next we're facing down thousands of Vampires. That's when I saw her, standing in the front of the ranks. I blood curdling howl ripped from deep inside my chest. It was a howl of anger, but more then anything it was a howl of sorrow. My heart was now dead to her, I couldn't feel anything like I had before. She was still my friend though and I would make sure she was safe.

As we stood waiting for our cue for the fight to begin Edward and Carlisle began heading towards four of the enemy vampires, one of which was Bella. About half way into the clearing Edward stopped and him and Carlisle motioned for me to join them.

_Be careful Jake_ The pack said in unison.

_Ill be ok, besides if they attack me then the war starts._ I chuckled.

I met Edward and Carlisle and we proceeded towards Bella and the other vampires. When we met my eyes locked on Bella. Surprise caught me as I looked at her eyes; they weren't the crimson nightmare from my dreams. Her eyes were amber, like the Cullen's. Leave it to Bella to stand out from everyone she's around.

"Carlisle my old friend, how are we on this fine December day?" This leech must have been the leader of the Volturi, and the ones with him must have been his bodyguards, but why Bella?

"I would be much better old 'friend' if I didn't find myself staring down the entire Volturi guard. What do you want here?"

"Well now isn't it obvious? It pains me to say this Carlisle but you have raised an army against me and my guard."

"These men and women stand here of there own free will. My family is here because you attacked our town with no valid reason behind it. Now again I ask you, what is your reason for being here?" Carlisle turned his head towards Edward, as he did the one named Aro began to laugh.

"Carlisle you should know better then that! I'm surprised your future seer doesn't know about my newest member."

"Oh we know all too well about her Aro. Which is why we are standing here now isn't it?"

I let out a low threatening growl. How dare this leech speak about Bella as if she were a prize? She may have been dead to my heart but still, she was my friend.

Bella gave me a puzzled look, it was short, and then returned her attention to Aro and Carlisle.

"Well what have we here? A werewolf fighting with vampires? My dear Carlisle this just confirms even more my reason for being here. You wish to destroy me and my guard."

"While that is a viable outlook on the situation Aro, if you think clearly about it Jacob here is not a werewolf."

I couldn't believe what Carlisle had just said. What the hell did he mean I wasn't a werewolf? The whole pack was shocked and angry. We all felt betrayed, but maybe he was doing this to protect us.

_Let him finish, don't get mad yet. _I said to the pack.

"Its true, I implore you to look at the facts of this matter. He looks nothing like the werewolves your thinking about. Also I do not see a full moon on this cold December morning."

"Very intellectual my old friend, you are right. He is definitely nothing like the breeds of werewolf in Europe. However that fact is null and void, you have still gathered an army here against me."

So if we weren't werewolves then what the hell were we? I would be sure to ask Edward later, if there was a later. The two vampires continued their talk as I waited anxiously for what would happen next.

"My wise old friend, our gathering is simply to preserve our lives. It is you who have brought an army against my family and I. You say I have raised an army to take control, but in essence that is what you have done is it not?"

I could tell the vampire named Aro was getting nervous and so did Edward, Carlisle, and Bella. Bella locked eyes on Edward with questions in her eyes.

I could tell a conversation was happening internally between the two, I just wish I knew what was being said. The silent conversation seemed to have lasted for hours, but it had only been a few moments before they broke eye contact and all eyes returned to Aro and Carlisle.

"So here is my offer dear Carlisle, either your gifted children join my guard or you will all die."

"As you well know Aro, my children are free to chose their own fate. They have all denied you before, and if they so chose to again we are all prepared to fight for each other."

"As you wish my old friend, I will not lie and say I will enjoy this for I will not. Such a waste of life and talent."

Aro shook his head as he turned on his heel to return to the ranks. He motioned for Bella and the others to follow. III never would have guessed what would have happened next.

Bella crouched low and did a summersault leap and landed behind Edward, Carlisle, and myself.

Aro turned in shock to look at what had just happened. Behind him the Volturi guard snarled in anger and betrayal.

Aro once again turned with his head hung low to return to his guard. He began walking away slowly. We followed suit and headed back to our side of the battleground to prepare ourselves.

When I returned to my packs side the mood was very bright, we had gotten Bella back! What would happen next however no one knew. Then a new voice in the pack mind appeared, it was Seth. He was standing just behind the tree line behind us and had watched the entire turn of events. He made it known his joy for Bella's somewhat safe return.

_Seth what the HELL are you doing here!_ Leah scolded him for his presence. She had every right as his aunt to do so.

_I couldn't just sit back in LaPush and do nothing. I had to be here! I'm not a baby Leah, I'm a big boy and I can handle myself just fine._ He had proved himself a very fit fighter against Edward in the spars, but that was beside the point. He was too young to be here risking his life.

Seth you need to go back to the reservation and protect it. You don't belong here now go!

But it was too late. Aro had begun returning to the center of the field with his guard. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella motioned for me to follow back to the negotiations.

_Seth I want you to stay here. Do not do anything stupid or so help me ill kill you myself._

With that I turned and walked back to the center of the field. Aro looked excited and sad at the same time. I didn't even know it was possible to feel both of those emotions at once.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I have a new solution to our problem. After a brief moment of meditation and a phone conversation with Caius, I have found another way to solve our problem."

**Ahh gotta love a good cliff hanger lol. So what do you think this new solution is? R&R and lemme know what you think! Ideas are always welcome!!**


	17. Change Your Mind

**Alrighty! Things are starting to get good huh? Lol you don't have to lie, tell me the truth! Ok let's get back to Bella. Lets also see what Aro's new idea is!**

Songs for Chapter:

The All American Rejects – Change Your Mind

_BPOV_

We made our way back to the side of the field the Cullen family stood at. Before I could even reach the side Alice came running up to me and wrapped a tight hug around me. I was glad I could remember her name; cause if not then this would have been awkward.

"Bella I'm so glad you decided to join the right side! If this all works out, your going to be my new bet friend!" Her voice was fairly like and she was almost singing.

Emmett gave a booming laugh and slapped me on the back. Normally the force would have knocked me flat on my face, but being a vampire I didn't even budge. Then Esme wrapped me in a tight hug, if she were able to cry I'm sure she would have been doing so.

I turned to look at the man who gave me my memory back. As we stared into each other's eyes a million questions danced inside my head. What did he mean he meant nothing to me but to him I was the most beautiful woman in the world? Did Edward love me and I didn't know about it?

I know one thing was for sure, I felt something for him. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was there. I wanted to wrap my shield around us to talk, but I knew I had to focus and keep everyone on our side of the field safe from Alec and Jane.

Alice twitched and her eyes went foggy. She must have been the future seer Aro had told me about. A few moments later she came too and looked as if she would be sick. Edward stood very rigid with his fists and jaw clenched.

"What was it Alice?" Carlisle asked with great anticipation.

"Aro is going to offer a challenge. Aro against one of us, and from the looks of it he wants Edward."

Esme began to tremble and Carlisle had to calm her down. He wanted to fight Edward? But why? As if Alice read my mind she answered the question.

"He wants to fight Edward because he thinks Edward took Bella from him. He wants revenge."

Emmett gave a booming chuckle. "Go for it bro, you can take him easy, with your ability you have the upper hand!"

"Its not that simple, Aro's ability may be very different from mine but it is much more powerful. Plus Aro has been around a lot longer then I have and has much more experience fighting."

"So what do we do?" I asked before I was even aware of the question.

"I'll have to fight him. Its either that or we all fight. Carlisle, remember our talk from the other night?" He asked, Carlisle nodded.

"If it means the safety of my family and Bella then I will fight him."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. I wanted to say something, but I knew no matter what I couldn't change his mind. It was something that had to be done; I just wish it didn't have to be Edward. I wanted to know more about him.

Aro walked to the middle of the field with two of his personal guard and awaited us to approach. With that we began our march and motioned for Jacob to follow. I saw a new wolf in the pack and knew it couldn't be good, but I had to focus right now. I had to find a way to ensure Edward would live.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I have a new solution to our problem. After a brief moment of meditation and a phone conversation with Caius, I have found another way to solve our problem."

"I am aware of you new found idea Aro, and I must say it does seem to ensure many less deaths. A very noble thing of you, but why Edward if you don't mind me asking?"

What was Carlisle getting at?

"Because he has taken my most precious child. If not for him I would still have Bella amongst my ranks, even if she was lying about the full extent of her ability."

"Well my dear friend what if I offered you an alternative to Edward?"

I didn't like where this was going. My plan had been to wrap my shield around Aro, Edward, Alec, and myself. I would then use Alec's ability to leave Aro with no senses so Edward could destroy him. This was going to ruin that.

"And what wise Carlisle do you think would be a suitable alternative to that?"

"Well since it was I who created dear Edward here then fight me."

I could feel everyone in front of me tense. Jacob and Edward both let out roaring growls. I could hear Esme behind us trying to run to Carlisle to stop him. I turned to look and saw Emmett and Rosalie holding her back. Alice had collapsed to the ground and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why would I want to fight with you just because you created him? I want to have my blood and drink it too." I was disgusted at this remark.

"Because had I not created Edward he wouldn't be here today, meaning you may or may not still have Bella next to you. The blame lies with me and not Edward."

"You are as brave as you are wise Carlisle. Ok, I accept your alternative, on one condition, no outside interference from anyone. If any of my guard have reason to believe one of your fighters help you in any way then they will attack."

"Agreed, it shall be a fair fight."

What the hell was Carlisle doing? Now I couldn't help him. This was all my fault! I wanted to jump on Aro and rip his head off right now!

Aro motioned his personal guard off and Carlisle motioned us off. As we walked back to our side of the field I could feel the atmosphere change. Alice was still lying on the ground and her eyes were cloudy as she replayed the battle over and over again in her head. I didn't know if she was searching for a way for Carlisle to win, but I knew she couldn't tell him how, it would break the agreement they had made.

As we reached the rest of the Cullen family Edward wrapped a tight hug around Esme. She sobbed uncontrollably into his arms. In just a matter of seconds she was going to have to watch the love of her life fight for the survival of their entire family.

**Whew, sorry about another cliffy lol. But hey I enjoy them so much! So what do you think will happen? Who's gonna win? R&R and let me know what you think! Give me some ideas on what I can do!**


	18. Welcome to the Black Parade

**So yea, I'm not sure what yall think so far, but I'm starting to enjoy writing this more and more! Be prepared for a tear jerker here. I almost had tears in my eyes writing it.  
**

Songs for Chapter:

My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade

_EPOV_

"Its not that simple, Aro's ability may be very different from mine but it is much more powerful. Plus Aro has been around a lot longer then I have and has much more experience fighting."

"So what do we do?" The question caught me off guard from the voice that it came from. I hadn't expected Bella to sound so sad about what was about to happen. It made me feel relief and joy. A part of her cared, I wasn't sure how big or small that part was, but it was there.

"I'll have to fight him. Its either that or we all fight. Carlisle, remember our talk from the other night?" I asked, Carlisle nodded.

_Edward I have always been very proud of you. You are a brave and noble man and no matter what son I love you._

I never understood why Carlisle had so much faith in me, I didn't deserve it.

"If it means the safety of my family and Bella then I will fight him."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

_Be careful Edward. I can't see the outcome of the fight; it's going to be up to you._ Alice, I would miss her terribly if I didn't make it.

_Rip his head off bro you got this. _Leave it to Emmett ha ha.

_Oh Edward, be careful! I don't know what we will do if anything happens!_ Esme was an amazing mother.

_Good luck, come back in one piece. _Rose was usually a bitch, but I knew what she meant.

I would miss all of them if I didn't make it. Whatever part of my soul if any that survived would spend eternity in sorrow.

I also knew I would miss Bella most of all. So many things I wanted to tell her, so many things I wanted to show her. I could only pray I would get the chance.

We walked back to the center of the field stopping to request Jacob's presence. Once we met Aro in the middle it seemed as if this was the end for me. I wanted to grab Bella and tell everyone to run for it, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Aro would chase and we would all fall.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I have a new solution to our problem. After a brief moment of meditation and a phone conversation with Caius, I have found another way to solve our problem."

"I am aware of you new found idea Aro, and I must say it does seem to ensure many less deaths. A very noble thing of you, but why Edward if you don't mind me asking?"

This seemed like an odd question for Carlisle to ask. He was wiser then all of us, I knew what Aro wanted, and it was just as Alice had said, so why would he ask?

"Because he has taken my most precious child. If not for him I would still have Bella amongst my ranks, even if she was lying about the full extent of her ability."

"Well my dear friend what if I offered you an alternative to Edward?"

I didn't like this, what the hell was Carlisle getting at?

"And what wise Carlisle do you think would be a suitable alternative to that?"

"Well since it was I who created dear Edward here then fight me."

No! I couldn't let Carlisle take my place. I could never live with myself! I growling snarl ripped from deep inside my stomach, and I heard Jacob growling too.

_Son, _Carlisle's voice emerged in my head with a soft and comforting tone, _remember what we said? We would give our lives to protect our family? You are brave and strong, but this is what _I _must do to protect my family. You must live and take care of Bella, she needs you more then you'll ever know. If I don't survive I want you to tell Esme I am sorry. I'm sorry it had to come to this, tell her not to blame herself. Tell her to move on if she can and not to shut herself off from the world. Tell everyone I love them and to take care of each other. I'm leaving you in charge of the family. Be fair and kind, as I know you are capable of. If I had to choose my greatest accomplishment in this life of mine, it would without a doubt in my mind been the day I changed you. Thank you for being such a good friend and son to me. I love you._

I couldn't believe what was happening. I wanted to scream out to Carlisle, tell him to stop being so foolish, but I knew he was set on doing this. He was brave and selfless and would do anything to protect our family, including give his life.

"Why would I want to fight with you just because you created him? I want to have my blood and drink it too." I was disgusted at this remark.

"Because had I not created Edward he wouldn't be here today, meaning you may or may not still have Bella next to you. The blame lies with me and not Edward."

"You are as brave as you are wise Carlisle. Ok, I accept your alternative, on one condition, no outside interference from anyone. If any of my guard have reason to believe one of your fighters help you in any way then they will attack."

"Agreed, it shall be a fair fight."

This was my worst nightmare come to life. Carlisle was going to fight in my place in a battle he could not win. This was worse then death its self.

Aro waved his guard off and Carlisle waved us off. As we walked back I saw Alice laying on the floor and read her mind. She was searching for the outcome of the fight, but she couldn't see anything. Carlisle was going in with no plan, the best move he could make. He stood a great chance if he could be unpredictable.

When we reached everyone I walked straight to Esme and wrapped her in the tightest hug I could muster. She began sobbing uncontrollably as I tried to comfort her. I repeated in her ear everything Carlisle had told me and she slowly regained control of herself.

When she had stopped shaking we turned to face the fight that was about to begin. If I had a heart it would have been pounding like crazy.

Carlisle and Aro circled each other looking for the opportune moment to attack. Aro made the first move and Carlisle dodge it effortlessly. As Carlisle sidestepped the attack he brought his elbow down hard on the back of Aro's head. A loud cracking noise range through the valley along with a mix of cheers and snarls.

Aro regained his ground and the battle resumed. Carlisle attacked next and Aro countered sending hi flying into a large oak tree. The tree snapped in two and Carlisle darted back out of the woods unscathed. He stopped just a few feet short of Aro and look over at us, his family.

_Remember what I said son._

"NO!" Alice's blood piercing scream tore through the clearing.

That's when I saw her vision. This couldn't end like this. I tried to call out to Carlisle but it was too late.

Carlisle stood as Aro darted towards him. Aro quickly over took Carlisle and flung him to the ground. Carlisle lay motionless as Aro proceeded to rip him apart piece by piece.

I fell to my knees watching in horror as two of the Volturi guard lit a fire and Aro placed Carlisle's body into the fire. As purple smoke filled the sky the atmosphere had suddenly become very sad. The snow turned to rain in the blink of an eye. I could hear everyone's gasps and sobs as they watched the last of Carlisle's remains turn to ash.

I felt a hand on each side of my shoulder. I looked up to see Esme and Bella on either side of me. Esme looked down with a sympathetic smile. I didn't understand how she could be so calm right now.

_He did it to protect us Edward. He was a great man and everything he was lives on in you. You are truly an amazing man and his greatest accomplishment._

I understood what she was saying but it didn't make it hurt any less. I turned to look into Bella's eyes and found comfort. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She hesitated at first but returned with a comforting hug.

"Edward, may I request your company in the center of the field?" Aro called, his voice was full of sorrow. He was sorry? He just killed one of the most important people in my life. I wanted to rip him limb from limb and throw his parts into the fire one by one.

_Go son; remember everything Carlisle taught you about life._

I turned to head to the middle of the field. Aro was alone so I would go alone. I felt Bella grab my hand; she didn't want me going alone. I turned to look into her eyes; they were filled with fear and confusion.

"I have to go alone, this is what Carlisle would do, and it's what I have to do. Aro wont do anything to hurt me. He got his revenge." I tried to say it as soothing and convincingly as possible.

She nodded in a silent agreement and released my hand. I turned and walked straight for Aro. I heard Jacob whimper in the distance, he also wanted to go with me, but I didn't have time to explain to him.

I met Aro in the center of the clearing and tried to look as composed as possible.

"Edward I am truly sorry for you and your families loss. Carlisle was a wise man, and he raised a wise son. I wish things didn't have to end up like this, but they did and there is no turning back. I give you my word that no member of the Volturi will be allowed anywhere near Forks again. Truth be told I was hoping to fight with you for another reason."

**Wow, that was a very hard chapter for me to write. I am sorry if Carlisle dieing has angered anyone, but for the sake of progress he had to die. It was either him or someone much worse. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	19. Welcome to the Black Parade pt 2

**Man I still cant even believe Carlisle is gone… and I wrote the chapter… Sorry for cutting off the chapter but it was getting very long, so here's a continuation of it.**

Songs for Chapter:

My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade

Chris Tomlin – Amazing Grace (My chains are gone)

Part 2:

_EPOV_

Another reason? What the hell was this asshole talking about? First he has the nerve to apologize for killing my father, and then he says this?

"You see I know how good of a fighter you are and I haven't had a challenge in a very long time. It has left me bored with this life. You more then anybody would give me the fairest fight. It is the whole reason I sent my guard to Forks in the first place and for that I am sorry. I was selfish and hasty in my actions and it has cost you more then I intended."

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT? WHY DID YOU LET CALRISLE FIGHT IN MY PLACE? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOME ONE YOU CALLED A FRIEND?"

I couldn't control my voice anymore and I felt the air around us tense. I could feel Jasper trying his hardest to help me control myself, but it was no use. Aro looked down with pity and sadness all over his face.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can only hope one day you will forgive me or you will give me the fight I've been looking for. Enough has happened today, my guard and I will take our leave. Go to your family and give them comfort. If ever you wish to avenge Carlisle you now how to reach me." With that he turned and his guard left. I couldn't move a muscle in my body.

I felt a set of hands on my should and I instantly became calm, Jasper. We walked back over to our family and the awaiting nomad's. Purple smokes still wafted through the air from the fire were Carlisle's ashes lay. Jacob and his pack walked over to give their sympathies to our family. One by one the vampire covens and nomads followed. Most of them just walked by and gave a sad nod to each of us.

Tanya and the Denali family gathered in front of us once the other vampires had left. Tanya wrapped a tight hug around Esme.

"You should be proud of Carlisle. It took a lot of courage to do what he did. I could only hope to be half as brave and noble as he was in his last hours."

"Thank you Tanya for your kind words and sympathy," Esme replied.

When every last vampire left Jacob and his pack gave one last nod and darted into the woods. As they left I could hear Jacobs thoughts.

_Promise me you will take care of her Edward. She has been through so much in her life and you're the only one who can help her heal her broken heart._

I was touched; I never thought Jacob would accept this. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of his words. Bella looked at me confused.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Nothing, just admiring what a good man Jacob is."

"He's not coming back is he?" She asked, sorrow filled her voice.

"I don't think he is. The only thing that was really holding him here was you other then his pack, but he knows Sam can take care of them. He plans to look for other shape shifters like himself."

"So he was a shape shifter? That's cool."

We all turned to look at the fire that held Carlisle's ashes. This was no way to pay tribute to such a great man. As if on cue several of the vampire covens returned with an array of flowers.

One by one they walked by the fire tossing the flowers into the flames. The sweet aroma of flowers filled the air. As the tribute continued Rosalie began to sing a version of amazing grace. Soon the whole clearing was filled with the melody of everyone singing a tribute to Carlisle.

_Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
My chains are gone  
I've been set free  
My God, my Savior has ransomed me  
And like a flood His mercy rains  
Unending love, Amazing grace_

It was a beautiful tribute to a great man. Everyone stayed until the fire had burned out. One of the Olympian vampires walked up to the fire and scooped up the ashes into a beautiful blue urn. He walked over to Esme and handed her the urn and once again gave his condolences.

She stood tall and smiled; she knew Carlisle was a great man as we all did. She was going to be ok, and that made me feel an ounce of relief.

The sun had started to fall and everyone parted ways. As we turned to leave I took Bella's hand. He resisted and I turned to face her.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked a little confused.

**Geez, that was a hard chapter to write too. I don't even know what to say now. Please R&R and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	20. Wait For You

**So now that the Volturi are gone, what happens next? And why did Bella pull away from Edward? Find out now!**

Songs for Chapter:

Elliott Yamin – Wait For You

_BPOV_

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked a little confused.

I opened my mouth to respond but caught myself. I wanted to speak to his mind. I pushed my shield out and wrapped around both of us.

_Where do I go from here? I cant go home to Charlie he thinks I'm dead._

_Bella your part of our family now. You can come stay at our house._

_I don't know if I can do that. I mean don't get me wrong you and your family are amazing, but I hardly know any of you._

_Bella we have eternity to get to know each other. I can't explain it, but I feel this strong connection to you. Don't you feel it?_

_I feel something, I don't know what it is, but I don't know if I can take that big of a step right now. I have so much hurt inside of me from both this life and my previous life. I want to get to know you, and like you said we have eternity, but I need to get to know myself first._

It hurt me for some reason to say these things to Edward. I knew I had feelings for him, but I couldn't explain them. I wanted to be 100% honest with him too. I didn't know if I could live with him and his family. It was a huge step to take and I still needed time to heal from my past.

_Bella whatever you want to do I will stand by you. I will wait for eternity if I have too. Tell me what you want to do and you can do it._

_I think the best thing to do is find a place to stay near Forks. I want to stay here, make sure Charlie is ok. Plus part of me wants to stay close to you, but I'm afraid of getting hurt._

_Bella I promise I would never hurt you, but if you want to get a house and find yourself then that is fine. I will have Alice and Rosalie take you house shopping tomorrow. For tonight will you please stay at our house?_

_Edward I can't. I'm going to go to Charlie's._

I saw the look of panic in his eyes and knew he misunderstood what I was saying.

_I'm not going to let Charlie see me; I just want to watch over him. Make sure Aro doesn't send anyone to try and hurt him._

He relaxed and smiled back at me. His smile was so dazzling it was unreal. God why couldn't I just move on from my old life? Why couldn't I just let all the hurt die with my human life? I hoped that one day soon I would heal, but it felt like I never would. The damage from my human life mixed with the damage Aro had done by changing me and lying to me made me unable to really trust anyone right now.

We said our goodbyes and I headed for Charlie's house. The more I ran the more I began to remember about my human life. Every love, every heartache, and every tear I cried. I wished like hell I could make it all go away. Edward was such a great guy, I knew because I had seen him mind and it was pure. I knew, like Carlisle, he was a good man, but I couldn't let myself trust anyone with my heart right now.

I got to Charlie's house in no time flat. As I slowed to the edge of the tree line I saw him pull up to the house in the cruiser. He stepped out and walked slowly to the door. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I knew that was impossible.

I stood at the tree line all night watching the house. I was so tempted to go inside that I caught myself walking to the edge of the yard and stopping. I did this several times and each time I darted back into the tree line. I would wait for morning when Charlie left for work.

As dawn broke I heard the door open and Charlie stepped outside in his uniform. I felt sorrow wash through me. The one man in the world I could trust and I couldn't even talk to him, because like Jacob, I was dead to him. I began to sob uncontrollably. Charlie must have heard me because he snapped his head up from opening the door to his cruiser and stared right into the woods were I stood.

I knew he couldn't see me, but I could hear his heart beat accelerate.

"Bella?" He cried out.

"Bella is that you?"

He began to run towards me and I froze. I knew I couldn't let him see my, but I didn't want to run. I turned to run but it was too late.

"Bella honey! Oh my Bella!" he cried uncontrollably.

I turned slowly to let him look at me. I was afraid of what his reaction would be, I expected him to run in terror. Instead he just looked at me like nothing had changed.

"Bella! My God how I've missed you! You look amazing! When Jacob told me… Never mind I'm not even going to say it. Your home and that's all that matters!"

He ran forward and wrapped his arms around me. I had to be as careful as I could, I knew if I didn't control my strength I would kill him. I hugged him back gently and he began to cry even harder.

"Dad, I've missed you so much, and I wish I could come home. It's too dangerous for you though. I can't explain right now, but I will be around, I promise."

We broke apart from our long hug and he looked at me, pain and confusion filled his tear stained eyes. I knew I couldn't tell him what I was or what had happened. If I did then Aro would surely send someone to take care of it. So I did the only thing I could in the situation. I turned and ran, making sure I kept a human pace.

"Bella don't go!" He cried behind me.

It broke my heart to do this, but I knew it was safer for Charlie this way. As soon as I knew I was out of sight I broke into a full speed run. I didn't know where I was headed but before I knew it I was standing at the Cullen's front door.

Alice opened the door before I even thought about knocking and jumped on me with a hug.

"Bella honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Come inside and we can sit down and talk."

I followed Alice inside to the couch where Esme and Rosalie sat waiting expectantly for me. Esme looked like she was handling everything really well. I could tell she was very strong.

I sat down and looked back at three expectant faces. I didn't know hat they were looking for, but I knew that these three faces would soon become my closest friends.

**So now Charlie has seen Bella. Do you think she should tell him what she is? R&R and let me know what you think!!!**


	21. Prayer of the Refugee

**Ok, so lets see how Edward is handling everything. I'm not sure how much longer I can drag the story out, but I'm going to make it as long and interesting as possible.**

Songs for Chapter:

Rise Against – Prayer of a Refugee

_EPOV_

I was still very confused by what Bella had told me. If she felt the connection and had the feelings I had then what was the issue? I had never been very good at understanding women, and Bella was so different it made it harder to understand her.

I knew she was hurting, I could see it in her face and saw it in her mind. I just didn't see why she wouldn't let me in. It had always been my experience that moving on helped the healing process, but it didn't matter now. I would wait as long as Bella needed to be with her.

I made my way up stairs to Carlisle's office. It was still so hard to believe he was gone. Just a week ago I sat in this very office talking about sacrificing myself to save the family, now Carlisle was the one gone.

As I walked in I noticed the beautiful urn that held Carlisle's remains sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. Esme must have placed it there immediately upon out return to the house.

I walked slowly around the room tracing my hand along the bookshelves. They held decades of knowledge Carlisle had learned in his long life. He was possibly the wisest vampire to have ever lived.

I sat behind his large desk and began to sob. I wished to hell tears could come, but they didn't.

_Edward, my son._ My head snapped up at the sound of Carlisle's voice in my head. Was it possible he was still alive? I watched Aro throw his body into the fire!

_My dearest son Edward I am sorry, but it is true, I am no longer alive. What you are hearing is the memory of my voice. A memory that is here to tell you to not grieve me, celebrate my passing instead. You must be strong for the family; they are looking to you for guidance. Remember what I told you; be fair to them, as I know you are capable of. Everything in this office now belongs to you my son; gain as much knowledge as you can. My hope is that you will be a greater man them I was. I know it is within you._

The sobs became heavier as I listened to Carlisle's words. He was right, I had to be strong for everyone in the family, especially Esme. I leaned forward and held my head in my hands to try and stop the heavy sobs.

As I sat there trying to control my breathing I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turned to see Esme standing above me, a sympathetic smile once again on her face.

"Edward you can't blame or beat yourself up over Carlisle's decision. He knew what was going to happen as we all did when he made that decision."

"I know Esme its just so hard to believe he's really gone. It didn't fully hit me until I came in here."

"I know son, I know, but remember the words of wisdom he gave to you in the field. We will pull through this as a family. Do you know why Carlisle chose you to take over everything he owned?"

In all reality I hadn't the faintest idea as to why he left me everything. I was no better then anyone else in the family.

"It's because you are so much like him Edward. He sees himself in you more and more every day. We would spend hours talking about it before the Volturi came. He made his final decision when the two of you talked that night. He knew he could rely on you to do as good a job if not better to lead our family."

"Did you know what he was going to do Esme?"

"Part of me knew, but I couldn't be sure. If Alice didn't see it coming then none of us could have, not even Carlisle. I did know that if he could, he would give himself to protect us all."

I wanted to break down and cry, but knew it would just be dry sobs.

"Esme how are you taking all this so well? I know I had a strong bond with Carlisle, but you two were soul mates. If anything ever happened to Bella…" I had said her name before I even knew what I was saying, but it all made sense now. The connection I felt wasn't just love, it was the strongest love, a soul mates love.

"Edward I can go on for one simple reason. Carlisle isn't completely dead; he lives on inside us all, but most of all you. It is hard to know I will never see Carlisle again, but we had a long happy time together. Now it is your time to be with your soul mate."

"But what if Bella doesn't want me? How can I live knowing the one that's meant for me doesn't want me?"

A soft gentle smile grew across Esme's face. It reminded me of Carlisle's.

"Carlisle told me something once. I was afraid I could never resist my temptations for human blood. I feared it would tear Carlisle and me apart, that he wouldn't want to be with someone who was a murderer. So he told me one night as we sat on the cliffs in Ireland that destiny and fate isn't the same thing. You may be fated to meet someone or be with them, but your destiny may have someone else in mind. If you and Bella are soul mates, then destiny will ensure you will be together. When no one will know, but it may be fate that you two have to go through a lot before that happens."

As she said this it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She was absolutely right. I knew at that very minute that I would suffer whatever heartache to be with Bella. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it.

Esme and I sat and talked for a few more hours, mostly about Carlisle. I told her about what I had heard when I first came into his study. She didn't seem surprised, in fact she had heard it the first time she came in here too to place the urn.

She had said it was "our conscious memory of his voice and wisdom." I wanted to hold onto it, I knew it would give me guidance through these tough times. I remember that one time when I was younger Carlisle had told me "to hold onto the past is to hold onto wisdom gained. We can't regret our decisions and the life we have lived, we can only hope it has given us the wisdom and the knowledge to simply push on and better ourselves to make the right ones."

I couldn't help but smile at the abundance of knowledge Carlisle had shared with me through our years together. I knew this above all other things was the reason Esme was going to be ok. He had shared as much knowledge with her as he had me.

We finished our conversation and I walked Esme to the door to the office. I hugged her tightly and thanked her for the talk.

"No Edward thank you, its things like this that will help us all get through this. You are as wise as Carlisle was and for that I am both grateful and proud. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

She left the room and I walked back over to the desk and sat back down. I sat there all night lost in my thoughts. Thought of Carlisle, thoughts of my life, and thoughts of Bella.

**I'm trying to think of a few more good plot twists to add to the story. So far I have a few small ideas, but I'm not sure how they will play out. So please R&R and give me any thoughts and ideas you may have!!!**


	22. The Reason

**So I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but I might take a new direction. I hope you will enjoy it lol.**

Songs for Chapter:

Hoobastank – The Reason

_BPOV_

It felt strangely comforting sitting across from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. We sat and talked for hours. Each one of them regaled the tales of their lives as a newborn and how they came to live here. All of them were like a tragic romance novel, but of each of them Alice was the one I could most relate too, changed and forced to search for a place to fit in.

After several hours of hearing their stories Emmett and Jasper walked into the living room. They had been out hunting all night, trying to take their minds of the events of the previous day. Alice and Rose both stood and each pair darted up the stairs for some alone time. I had to suppress a giggle; everything about this family was so romantic.

Esme and I sat silent for a few moments before a beautiful melody filled the air from above us. The sounds of an unfamiliar but soothing piano melody both relaxed me and had me in a trance.

"That would be Edward on the piano," Esme said in a soft voice. "He wrote that just a few days ago. It was the first time he played since the attacks."

I couldn't even speak; the melody was almost calling to me. It ended suddenly and my eyes snapped open, I hadn't even noticed they were closed. I looked over at Esme to see her smiling softly at me.

"He loves you ya know."

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything. I knew how Edward felt, and truth be told part of me loved him too. I just wasn't ready to get into a relationship with everything that was going on.

"Bella honey, I know your going through a lot, but trust me when I tell you that no matter what we are here for you. I know your heart is tattered with scars, but one day you will heal, and when you do your going to find something so special with Edward that you never knew existed."

She sounded so sure of that fact. I didn't understand her.

"How can you be so sure? What if Edward and I aren't meant to be together?"

She chuckled slightly as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. I could tell a million memories were flashing vividly behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into mine.

"I want to tell you the story about how I fell in love with Carlisle. Not the simple outward story everyone knows about, but the struggle I had accepting my connection and life with him."

I was shocked! I thought it had been perfect from the start for Esme and Carlisle. I never knew there was a deeper story.

"I was still so devastated after my change from losing my unborn child as a mortal. When I first saw Carlisle I felt the same connection you feel for Edward and Carlisle felt it towards me. Our situation isn't much different. Carlisle was ready to start a life with me but I was still so scarred I wasn't ready."

Esme wasn't ready to be with Carlisle? I never would have known!

"You see I wanted so badly to be with Carlisle, but I knew it wasn't fair for him. How could I be with him if I wasn't completely ready? Half my heart still belonged to a human and a child I never had. We spent many nights just talking about life; Carlisle was always good at listening. We got closer and I started to push him away because I realized it wasn't just the pain that was holding me back, but it was fear. I feared I couldn't love Carlisle like he loved me."

How could she have thought that? Esme had the biggest heart of anyone I had ever known! I hardly knew her and I could tell that much about her.

"So I pushed and I ran, but Carlisle did something no man had ever done before. Usually when you push someone away they turn around and walk away. Carlisle however pushed back. He let me see how deep his love went. He showed me that he would love me unconditionally no matter how broken and bruised I was."

A true love, a love I never knew could exist. Then again I never thought anything about this life existed until I was thrown into it.

"When he did that I knew I could trust him to help me piece together my heart. I let Carlisle in and he showed me a whole new world of love I never knew existed. You see Bella; I learned something many people never do in their lives. When things don't work out, it's for a reason. Sometimes things fall apart so better things can come together."

Suddenly everything made sense. I didn't know how and I didn't know when, but one day I would let Edward in my heart and heal together. The road wouldn't be easy, and we would have to fight hard, but we would fight because we wanted this.

I hugged Esme and looked up to the ceiling where I knew Edward was. Esme nodded and I understood that as her telling me to go to him. I stood and gave Esme one last look; she was such a strong and beautiful person. I was lucky to have her as a friend.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard something that made me stop short. I turned to see a door cracked open and I could hear Rose and Emmett from inside. Curiosity got the better of me and I silently walked to the door and peeked in. I wasn't expecting what I saw, but if I had a heart it would have both melted and began to race at the same time.

Rose and Emmett were lying on the bed, lost in each other's arms. They kissed wildly and passionately. They stopped and I feared they had heard me as I caught my breath, but they stared into each other's eyes with love and passion burning wildly.

"Em, promise me you wont ever leave me. I'm not as strong as Esme is and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know how to live."

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that nothing will ever separate us, because I couldn't live without you."

They began to kiss again very deeply. I envied their love, I had never felt anything like that before I wanted too, but I knew I still wasn't ready.

I couldn't peel myself away from the door and I continued to watch as they made love. As they kissed Emmett sat up and threw Rose onto her back. He ripped her cloths of leaving her naked, her breasts perky and her nipples hard. He traced his lips down her neck and around her right breast, stopping a few times to draw circles around her nipple with his tongue.

Rose moaned in pleasure while he did this. Slowly he made his way down to her thighs and she opened them willingly and ready. Emmett kissed and licked her as his right hand came down and entered her core. Her moans became louder and she released silent shrills of pleasure.

After a few moments he came back up and kissed Rose deeply. She flipped him on his back and now she was on top. Just as Emmett had done, Rose tore all of Emmett's cloths off. He lay naked on the bed, is erection standing and ready. She brought her right leg up slightly and with her left hand guided Emmett into her. As she rode him both of their breathing increased and Rose released more silent shrills of pleasure.

A few minutes later Emmett reversed their position and now he was on top. He began to drive into Rose as he kissed her and ran his hand over her breasts. The moaning became louder and before long both released in a state of euphoria. They continued to kiss as they lay on the bed.

I was shocked that I had just watched Emmett and Rose have sex, but I was also jealous and turned on at the same time. Damn my heart for being so broken, I wanted that with Edward so bad, but I knew if I tried now I would hurt him, just like I had hurt Jacob.

I left Rose and Emmett to their time together and proceeded up the stairs in search of Edward. When I reached the top of the stairs Alice danced out of her room with a smile on her face. Her and Jasper must have been having sex too. She stopped in the doorway and pointed across the hall. That must have been Edward's room. I gave her a smile to say thank you and she turned and bounced back into her room closing the door tightly behind her. I chuckled to myself.

I knocked and opened Edward's door. I wanted to talk to Edward and explain where my heart was, that I needed time to heal, but that one day we would be together. Sadness filled my heart when the room was empty. On the grand piano sat two notes, one to Esme and the family, and one to me.

**Ok lol, probably not what anyone was expecting, but I can't make this predictable lol. Plus it needed a little spice! So tell me what you think! That was first sex scene so be gentle lol. R&R and lemme know, suggestions of course are always welcomed. **


	23. Crash & Burn

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update again… haven't had my Laptop all weekend so… but here's a new chapter for you!**

Songs for Chapter:

Savage Garden – Crash and Burn

_EPOV_

I heard Bella come into the house from below and Alice had told me about her vision of what she saw. It hurt to know the pain Bella was going through, seeing Charlie and not being able to tell him anything. I couldn't imagine that pain.

I wanted to give Bella some time to get to know Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I knew they could all connect on a serious level, and it would help her heal and adjust to this new life of hers. So I sat in my room while they talked for hours.

I tried listening to music, but that didn't ease my mind, so instead I went and sat at my grand piano and began to play the lullaby I had created days before the Volturi arrived. The melody flowed effortlessly from my fingers as I sat there.

My eyes closed and images of Bella flowed inside my head. I began to feel pressure where my heart should be. I guessed this is what true heartache felt like. Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I knew I couldn't be here for this right now. Bella needed her time and space, and me being here was only making it harder for both of us.

I stood from my piano and proceeded to write two notes, one to Esme and the family, and one to Bella.

_Dear Esme and my family:_

_I am truly sorry to leave in these hard times, but I need to give Bella her time to heal without me here. I am going to Europe to gain as much knowledge as I can; I think it is something Carlisle would want me to do. Please look after Bella for me. I will miss you all dearly and will return after a short time. Please understand my reasons for leaving and don't be upset with me. I love you all._

_Love,_

Edward

I hoped my family would understand. I knew Alice and Esme would, but I wasn't sure about the rest of them. Then I sat down to write my letter to Bella. I couldn't think of what to write, so I wrote down a song that could explain it all.

_My Dearest Bella:_

_I'm truly sorry…._

_The Fray - She is._

_Love always,_

Edward

I sealed the letters in envelopes and labeled them accordingly. I took one last look around before I dashed out of my window into the forest. I wasn't sure what my first stop would be, but I needed to talk to someone who understood Bella, so I called Jacob.

"Jacob, will you please meet me at the treaty line?"

"Sure man, I'll be there in 5."

I ran slowly so as not to get there too fast. I didn't want to get too wrapped up in my thoughts. When I get there Jacob was already waiting, in wolf form, to meet me.

What's wrong man? Is everything ok?

"Jacob your Bella's oldest friend, you know her better then anyone. How is it she can love someone and not be with them? I just don't understand it."

He started laughing.

_Dude welcome to my world. I tried for years to figure that out. Look, you just have to give her time. She has been through a lot of bad relationships in her life. I know your nothing like those guys, but in her mind all guys are the same. Take my advice, don't push her, just give her time. She'll come around._

"I know, it's just difficult, I want to help her but she wont let me in. How can you be there for someone who wont let you in?"

_You be patient and you let her know your there for her. I'll put it to you like this; before Bella was taken I loved her with everything in me. I knew she loved me, but she was too damaged to realize it. So I just made sure she knew I was there for her. Had I not been an idiot maybe she would have came around, but we can't change the past, so you can only work on today to plan for the future._

I never knew Jacob was so wise, hell I never thought Jacob had much of a brain, but I always got proved wrong so.

"So where are you going from here? Are you staying in LaPush?"

_I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't stay here though, I'm leaving. I want to try and find others like me, shape shifters. It really peaked my curiosity when Carlisle said I was a shape shifter and not a werewolf._

"Well, maybe I'll meet you somewhere down the road."

_If it's destined we meet again, then we will._

We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I headed to the airport to catch a flight to Europe. I knew I would better myself if I could better my mind. Carlisle always told me a man was only as good as his mind, so I knew what I had to do.

My hope was to better myself so I could be better for Bella. I wanted to show not only myself, but her that I was a good man even if everything about me said I was a monster.

**Ok, so tell me what you think? I don't know how long I'm going to have Edward gone for, so I need some suggestions lol. R&R and lemme know what ya think!**


	24. She is

**Authors Notes: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that would be Stephanie Meyers... However I wouldn't mind having all their money and cars lol... Hey im a guy what do you want...**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a case of writers block. I'm going to try and finish this story up soon. I cant think of any way too keep it dragging on so it probably wont be too much longer.**

Songs for chapter:

The Fray – She is

_BPOV_

My heart sank as I read the letter. That's all he could tell me? The again the writing looked shaky; maybe he didn't know how to tell me so he would let the song do it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

Esme had already read the letter to them out loud. Everyone took it well except for Rosalie. She was not happy that Edward would leave at a time like this. Esme finally talked some sense into her while I was staring blankly at my letter.

"Bella dear, are you ok?" Esme's sweet voice asked from behind me.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. Everyone took their cue and left the room. I stood there still unable to move or think staring at the letter. He just left? I ran to his bookcase to find the CD with the song on it.

It took me only a few seconds to scan through the hundreds of CD's he had. I pulled out the case and popped the CD into his stereo. A song filled the room, it was upbeat but I could tell it had a sad message in it.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is gonna to break me clean in two  
This is gonna to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)  
_

If I could cry I would have started then.

_  
It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication_

_This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)_

_This is gonna bring me to my knees  
I just wanna hold you close to me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
(2x)_

_She is everything I needed  
She is everything_

Everything made sense then, why Edward had to leave everything behind. He did it to help me. I wanted to run after him, but I knew this was for the best. It would give me time to adjust and get everything in check. It would give me time to love him the way I wanted too.

"Are you ok Bella?" I heard Alice squeak from behind me.

"For once I think I'm going to be ok."

"I see this going very well, it may not seem like it now, but it will work out."

I knew not to bet against Alice.

"Thanks Alice, I know this is for the best. I just wish we didn't have to be broken apart to be brought closer together."

I felt Alice wrap her arms around me from behind. She was such a nice person; I loved her like my sister.

"Well you know what will help you take your mind off of this?"

"Ummm, I don't know," I said honestly.

"SHOPPING TRIP!!!" I jumped at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Ug… I hate shopping Alice! Plus I don't have any money!"

"Silly Bella, your one of us now! Here take this."

She threw me an ID and a credit card with my name on them. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say no, they would be offended. So I just let out a sigh and followed Alice to the car.

We got to the mall and Alice dragged me from store to store. She threw tons of cloths at me and told me I didn't need to try them on. We spent 5 hours at the mall and it was surprisingly fun. Alice and I talked the whole time about everything, laughing at other girls and eyeing all the guys.

Alice was right; this was exactly what I needed. It helped me clear my mind of everything, everything except for Edward.

"Where do you think he went?"

"If I know Edward like I know I do, he went to Rome. Don't worry, he is going to meet some really nice vampires and learn a lot. When he comes back he will be a much better person. Not that he wasn't already great mind you, he will just have a better out look on this hell we call a life."

"Oh," was all I said.

We left the mall and I figured we were going to head back to the house, but before I knew it we were in Seattle at a car lot.

"Alice you are not buying me a car." I was both shocked and happy, but I couldn't let her buy me a car.

"Silly Bella, I'm not. Edward is," she said with an evil laugh.

We walked through the car lot and I couldn't decide on a car. I knew it was better to just listen to Alice, I had learned that in the short time I knew her. That's when I saw the car of my dreams.

It was a midnight blue 2009 Ford Mustang. I fell in love with it immediately. The car dealer told us it was a supercharged Shelby GT model, the only one in Washington. I didn't know what all of it meant, but Alice told me it was a good thing.

We paid cash for the car, well Alice did, and I drove it away. I loved the way it drove, Alice flew past me in her yellow Porsche and I couldn't help but put the gas pedal to the floor. The car hit 125 in a few short seconds and I flew past Alice. I waved as I passed by and she smiled back.

We made it from Seattle to Forks in about 15 minutes, she would pass me I would pass her, it was very fun. When we got back to the house Emmett came running out at the sound of my new car. It would figure a guy would hear a car and come running.

He admired my new ride and Rosalie came out with a scowl on her face. I could tell she didn't like me, but I didn't know why. I hadn't done anything to her. Esme and Jasper came out of the house then and I saw Rosalie's face relax immediately as Jasper calmed her mood.

It was crazy how well I fit in here. They were like the family I never had, my new mom, brothers, and sisters.

**Ok, so Bella is slowly adjusting to life with the Cullen's and is starting to realize she does love Edward. Sorry about the car thing lol I'm a guy so I have to make the car very nice. Plus the car came as a suggestion. R&R and give me some thoughts and Ideas!!!!!**


	25. Where ever You Will Go

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Been super busy with work and stuff. So without further ado, here is another chapter!!**

Songs for Chapter:

The Calling – Where ever you will go

_EPOV_

Everything inside me wanted to turn around and run back to the house, but I knew I couldn't. I needed this as much as Bella did. I was going to Rome to search for a vampire Carlisle had once told me about.

He was a very wise man in the aspects of religion and love. I had never been a faithful person since my transformation into a vampire, but there were a few out there who held a strong belief in a higher power.

The plane landed in Rome and I made my way to baggage claim. AS I grabbed my bag I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello Edward, I've been expecting you."

I turned to see a vampire who was very average looking with light brown hair that hung in a ponytail and he had amber colored eyes. I had never seen him before in my life and he knew my name. He must have seen the confused expression on my face as he spoke again.

"Carlisle told me to expect you, he called me the morning of his passing. Such a tragedy, he was a good man."

That still didn't tell me anything, and now I was getting angry. How dare this stranger talk about Carlisle like he was close with him, but then again he did say he called him the day Aro destroyed him.

"Oh how rude of me Edward where are my manners? My name is James, I tutored Carlisle many years ago in the aspects of faith and love."

So this was the vampire Carlisle had told me about. He wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Carlisle told you to be expecting me? He never ceases to amaze me," I said laughing.

"Well I'm sure you thirst is about to do you in, please follow me. My wife Victoria is waiting at my home with a few animals for us. We got a mountain lion especially for you."

"Thank you very much James, that is very kind of you."

"A son of Carlisle's is a son of mine. Shall we?"

We made our way to his car and quickly got to his house. His wife Victoria was waiting quietly at the front door to greet us when we arrived. She was a very pretty woman with cat like eyes and wild red hair.

"Hello Edward, my you do look a lot like Carlisle. It is an pleasure to meet you after all Carlisle has told us!"

"Thank you, Carlisle has spoken of me to you?"

"Yes, he has told us many good things about you. He told us you have a strong will and a great heart. He thought the world of you Edward." She said in a very soft and sympathetic voice.

I still didn't understand Carlisle's faith in me. I guess I never will.

They led me trough the house and showed me my room. I set my bag inside and James took me outside to where a small building was. Inside where a selection of caged animals for feeding.

We ate fast and quickly returned to the house. He led me into his office on the second floor. The inside reminded me a lot of Carlisle's. Books lined the walls and oil paintings were hung everywhere.

"So tell me Edward, what exactly have you come here for? Carlisle was very short on the details."

"Well I'm not exactly sure. I guess I'm really just looking for answers to life, answers about Carlisle once searched for, and to help Bella." I knew he wouldn't know who Bella was, but I knew he would know what I meant.

_Ah, Carlisle did mention a girl. Well let me think here, ah yes I know._

"Carlisle mentioned Bella?" I asked; I was so used to everyone knowing I could read minds.

He shot me a surprised and curious look.

"Carlisle said you were gifted, he never told me you could read minds."

"Sorry, I was speaking more out of habit from reading thoughts."

_He is a very interesting young man. Carlisle was right; polite, gifted, and perceptive._

"Well I have the perfect thing to help you out. Have you ever read the Bible?"

"When I was a human, but I don't remember anything from it. It was all Old Testament, I was raised catholic."

"Ah, well then I think the New Testament will help you a lot. Especially with your questions about Carlisle's faith in you."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but as he explained it all became very clear. He began to tell me the story of Jesus and his sacrifice. It reminded me of a reversed version of what happened to Carlisle, he sacrificed himself to save many.

It clicked as soon as he told me about a fathers love for his son. It was an unbreakable bond of faith and love, a fathers love held no equal. I understood it all so clearly in that moment.

I couldn't help but smile when thinking about Carlisle in that moment. He was my father and I loved him deeply, and according to James and the bible he loved me deeply as well.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight. After all we have plenty of time to help you with everything else. I highly encourage you to read through this thoroughly."

He handed me an old worn copy of The Holy Bible.

"Even if you don't believe in the characters in the words, it offers very good advice on how to live as a good person. It will help you better yourself."

"Thank you very much James. I will return this to you as soon as I'm finished."

"Keep it dear child, it's yours. Carlisle left it here for you many years ago. I guess he knew you would eventually end up here. Such a wise man."

We said our farewells and he left the room. I walked to the guest room and began reading from the book of Matthew.

It raised a lot of questions in my mind about salvation and living a good life. I knew my answers would come in time, but for now I would just focus on what I had read. I took out my MP3 player and began listening to music.

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall_  
_It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

_[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

_[Chorus]_

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

_[Chorus]_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

**Ok so what do you think? I wanted to bring in James and Victoria but I wasn't sure how. I figured changing their character styles completely would be fun and interesting. So R&R and let me know what you think!!!**


	26. Yours to Hold

**Sorry again for not updating recently. I just moved and haven't had much time to do much of anything. Story of my life lol. So here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for updates and added me to their updates lists.**

Songs to use for chapter: Skillet – Yours to hold

_BPOV_

It had been a long couple of weeks. I had finally began to settle down into my new life as a vampire with the Cullen's. Esme had insisted I buy an entire wardrobe and decorate my new room with whatever I wanted. So of course Alice insisted on helping me.

Esme was handling everything so well. She had spent her time mostly in Carlisle's study reading all his books. I hadn't asked her why, but I figured it had something to do with getting a better understanding as to why he made his sacrifice.

I was driving down the windy road in my Mustang. I so loved this car! I still felt a little weird about Esme and Alice buying me all this stuff, but especially this car. Every time I saw it I got that uncomfortable feeling, until I got into it and started driving.

As I came around the last bend before the turn into the drive way my cell phone began to ring. I flipped it open without looking at who was calling. Alice's cheery voice came over the phone filled with excitement.

"Guess what Bells!"

"What's up Alice?" I asked. I hadn't heard this much excitement in her voice since she found out I was going to be living with them.

"You need to come home now! I need to tell you something in person! You're not going to believe this!"

"Alice calm down! I'm pulling in now. Give me 2 minutes."

I heard the phone click and as I pulled up to the garage Alice was already waiting for me at the door. She ran to my door before I even placed the shifter in neutral and pulled the e-brake.

"Bells we have to get you ready!" She sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Alice calm down, what am I getting ready for?"

"Edwards coming home silly! We have to get you ready for him!"

I didn't know what to say. Honestly I had been missing Edward a lot. I was excited he was coming home, but at the same time I was very nervous. I wasn't sure how I was going to react when I saw him. It had been a few months since he had left.

"OH my God Alice. What do I do? What do I wear?! What do I say!?!" I felt like I was going to hyperventilate!

"Bells don't worry. I'll take care of you. Go upstairs and wait for me in my room. I'm just going to grab something extra special from the mall. I'll be back in 2.5 seconds."

I did as Alice said, but on my way upstairs I noticed the door to Carlisle's study was cracked open slightly. I peeked inside to see Esme sitting at the desk softly sobbing.

I walked in slowly so I didn't surprise her. I hadn't seen her break down since the day Carlisle died. I walked over beside her and placed my hand on her should as she sobbed. She quickly turned and embraced my waist and sobbed into my stomach.

"Esme it's ok, what's wrong?" I asked with sincere comfort and concern in my voice.

"I just don't get it Bells. I mean I know why he did it, but why did it have to be our family? Why couldn't it have been another family the Volturi went after? I mean I don't wish this on anyone, but at the same time I cant help but ask why!"

"Esme I can't give you the answers, all I can tell you is to be strong. You don't want Edward to see you like this do you?" Her head snapped up when I said his name. I guess she didn't know he was coming home.

"What do you mean Edward see me like this?" She asked.

"Esme Edward is on his way home. Alice just told me when I got here. He's on his way home."

"Bells my God! I know it may sound kind of crazy, but it feels like I'm getting a part of Carlisle back! Ever since he left I felt like Carlisle was completely gone."

"Esme that doesn't sound crazy at all. Carlisle to you is what my human life was to me, and Edward is the only connection I have left to that. Even though we weren't close when I was mortal, he was there, and since I cant see my dad he's all I have left."

We sat in silence together for what seemed like eternity until we heard Alice's car pull into the garage. I needed to get into her room because I knew she had something special planned.

"Esme I have to go to Alice's room. She wants to get me ready for Edward. Are you going to be ok?" I didn't want to leave her if she needed me, but a huge smile flashed across her face.

"Bells Go, I'm going to be just fine now. You get ready, because I know as well as you do that your ready." She was right, I was ready. I was finally ready to let my feelings for Edward out. I loved him and I wanted to see where our relationship could go.

I dashed to Alice's room and only second's later Alice came in after me. She flashed an approving look and a dazzling smile and then began her work.

"So Alice when exactly will Edward be here?" I asked. I figured she meant he was coming back tomorrow or by the end of the week.

"Oh, Emmett and Jasper are picking him up now from the airport. He should be here in like 30 minutes. So sit back shut up and lets get to work!"

If I had a heart it would have been racing right now. In 30 minutes I would come face to face with the love of my life for the first time since I let my feelings for him come out not only to Esme, but myself. Life was about to take another drastic change for me, and this time I couldn't wait.

**Ok, sorry to cut this one short. I'm going to try to write a few more chapters tonight while I'm watching TV. So R&R and let me know what you think!**


	27. Fall Into Me

**I apologize for not updating in so long. Things have been crazy lately with another move and such. But here is a new chapter and I promise I am going to start trying to write more so I can finish the story!!**

Songs for Chapter: Emerson Drive – fall into me

_EPOV_

It was such a relief to be headed home. I had spent 2 months with James and Victoria, and they were more then hospitable. I had learned much of the course of my stay with them. James was a very wise man. I didn't fully believe in his beliefs, but I believed in the possibility. James believed that any creature had the ability to be saved from eternal damnation in the after life. He believed that a person could save their soul by admitting to their sins and asking for forgiveness from God.

My only thing was, was that I wasn't entirely sure vampires had souls. I wanted to believe it, but I just couldn't believe with all my heart it was true.

My plane landed in Seattle airport right on time. Emmett and Jasper were meeting me to pick me up. I had missed my family during my absence. I had written several letters but I felt that sending them would be far too hard on them.

I stepped off the plane to see my brothers standing and waiting for me with anticipation and excitement.

_Holy crap Edward you look exactly the same! I was expecting an older version of you, maybe some gray hairs and a beard! Ha ha ha! _Emmett, I had missed his sense of humor.

_Welcome home brother, things haven't been the same without you._ Jasper, always so cool and collective.

We walked to the baggage claim area and then to the car. They were both filled with questions about my stay and what I had learned.

"Sounds like interesting stuff to me, and it explains a lot about Carlisle's attitude towards life, but do you really think it's true?"

"I don't know Em; I want to believe it is, it would give us all hope of seeing Carlisle again one day. I just can't be sure that a vampire has a soul though."

Jasper had been very quiet since I had explained everything about the ideology of the New Testament. I had picked up some of his thoughts. If this were true then it would bring him forgiveness for his past. He wanted more then anything to be able to forgive himself for his wrong doings as a new born.

We continued our talk on the drive back to Forks. It felt good to see old familiar places, but most of all it felt good to know I was getting closer and closer to Bella.

We pulled into the drive a short while later and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were waiting out side. My heart felt a pang of sadness at the absence of Bella. Maybe she was inside waiting for me.

I gave hugs and helloes to Esme and Alice, Alice was her usual bouncy and excited self when I hugged her. I thought we would both fall over from her hyperness.

Alice must have seen what my next question was going to be because before I could open my mouth she rushed me inside, the rest of the family in heel.

We sat in the living room as I began once again to repeat my story to the girls. Esme seemed as if she had already heard this theory before, my guess was that Carlisle had told her before.

Alice and Rosalie however seemed very intrigued. I explained it as best as I could, James was much better at it then I was, but I managed to get the general idea across.

Suddenly a huge smile fell across Alice's face and her mind told me to look up to the stairs. As I did my eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. Standing there in a baby blue strapless dress was the woman of my dreams.

As she slowly descended the stairs I stood to meet her at the bottom. As she reached the last step I moved closer and we were now only a few short feet apart. For the last 2 months I had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could I heard Bella's beautiful voice in my head.

_Edward, I missed you…. And I love you._

**Ok, sorry if some of the chapter was a bit boring, but I wanted yall to know what all Edward had been up too when he was with James and Victoria. But now he's home and him and Bella are together again, plus she just admitted she loved Edward! Lets see how the sparks fly!!!**


	28. Living in a moment

**I apologize for not updating in a while. Working 70 hours a week and taking careof my son has my time limited. However here is the newest chapter of my story! Last chapter Edward came home and him and Bella saw each other for the first time since he left, plus Bella told Edward she loved him! I am going to try and finish up the story in the next few chapters so enjoy!!**

**Songs for chapter: Living in a moment - Ty Herndon**

_BPOV_

As I stood at the top of the stairs I heard Edwards melodious voice, I couldn't wait any longer. I made my way down the stairs and met Edwards gaze. As I reached the last step he moved closer to only oa few short steps. Im not sure what made me do it but I quickly pushed my shield out over us and spoke straight to Edwards mind:

_Edward, I missed you…. And I love you._

I heard him catch his breath as he spoke back to me inside my mind:

_Bella, not a day went by I didn't think about you and miss you with everything inside me. If not for you Im not sure I would have come home, but my heart wouldn't let me stay away from you that long._

_Edward the only thing that has kept me from going insane is knowing that you would be home soon. I have nothing left from my past life, but having you somehow makes everything ok._

_Bella..._

*cough* "Um if you two are done with your private convo then can we please go hunt? Im dieing over here!" Emmett interupted.

A low growl started to escape Edward, and I couldnt help but laugh. Everyone snapped at attention, it was the first time I had laughed since everything happened. A smile spead across everyones face and all felt right.

A few hours later we all returned from our hunt. Me and Edward stayed close together the entire time talking inside each others heads. He told me about everything he had learned with James and Victoria. It all seemed very interesting, but I could tell he didnt fully believe it.

I told him about everything I had done while he was gone; The new car Esme bougth me against my will, the oh so lovely shopping trips with Alice and Rosalie, the arm wresteling matches with Emmett (the score was 389-0 me before he finally gave up.) All in all I had grown to love the Cullens as a family.

The sun was down and everyone was in their rooms except me and Edward. We walked through the woods, Edward was telling me about his transormation into a vampire.

"Carlisle needed a friend and I became more like a son to him. He needed me and I needed him. I didnt have a family because I lost all mine to Influenza and his family died a long time ago.

"I didnt realize how alike you two were. I wish I could see Charlie... I mean my dad again, but last time I did he flipped out and got all hysterical."

"You went and saw Charlie?" Edward asked kind of shocked.

"Yea, he wasnt supposed to see me, but he ran into the woods when he saw me and I just stood there frozen."

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" Edward asked. That was a stupid question, of course I trusted him. I loved him, so why wouldnt I trust him?

"Of course I trust you Edward, I trust you with my heart."

Edward started running and yelled back to keep up. I forgot how fast he was when he ran at full speed. As we ran through the woods I couldnt figure out where we were going. I tried to yell but Edward just kept running.

Soon we came to a familiar woodline, just outside of Charlies house.

"Edward what are we doing here? I cant talk to him, when he finds out what I am he is going to have himself locked up in an asylum."

" Bella just trust me, I have a plan."

We walked up to the front door and Edward knocked. A few seconds later the porch light came on and the door opened. Charlie stood there half asleep in his pajamas looking first at Edward then at me. His eyes shot open in a look of disbelief.

"Ok if this is a dream im going back to bed." He said still unsure what to think.

"No Chief Sawn, this is real. Bella and I have something to tell you, may we come in?"

What the hell was Edward up too?

**And thus concludes this chapter. Ah what will Edward tell Charlie? Will Charlie go crazy after he finds out? R&R and let me know what you think. As always comments and suggestions are welcomed!!**


End file.
